


Origin of Insanity

by Sharpey



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blackmail, But we still love him, Creepy, Crying, Dark, Dark Loki, Dark Magic, Date Rape, Embarrassment, Enemas, F/M, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Graphic Description, Heavy Petting, Jötunn Loki, Kidnapping, Kinky, Kinky Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Has Issues, Loki is a bit of a dick, Manipulation, Manipulative Loki, Medical Kink, Nightmares, Nipple Clamps, Porn With Plot, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slut Shaming, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, You Have Been Warned, You're Not Willing, kinky fuckery, weird kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:38:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpey/pseuds/Sharpey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You seem to have caught the eye of one green eyed God of Mischief...what horrors does he have in store for you?! He will get you whether you want him to or not!</p><p>"You can love a monster, it can even love you back, but that doesn’t change its nature.”<br/>—  	Eliza Crewe, Crushed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmare Versus Reality

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of writing to be published to the public eyes, so be nice please!  
> I like really creepy, dark graphic stuff...you have been warned...  
> Let the creepiness begin!

"You can love a monster, it can even love you back, but that doesn’t change its nature.”  
— Eliza Crewe, Crushed

~*~*~

“(y/n)...little one... time to wake up...” 

You hear a smooth voice call to you but you don't recognize who it belongs to. However the sly grin vibrating through the dark and melodic tone made you shiver in fear. 

Then the pain hit you. 

“Oh, there's a good girl. Looks like it's time...” 

You tentatively open your eyes and see a man with shoulder length, sleek black hair, kneeling between your open legs. 

“T-time for what?” The fear is getting to you, sinking in and confusing you. 

“To push...” 

The pain was taking your breath and you looked at the source of it. Your blood froze in panic as you understood what your huge, swollen stomach meant. 

“I-I'm having a baby?” You ask, panic starting to set in as you try to sit up. The man leaned himself forward, pushing you back down gently in the process and whispering tenderly in your ear. 

“You're having our baby...” 

“NO! It's not possible...I've never...I mean-I don't even know you...how can this even happen?” 

You flinch when you feel his hand brush your (y/h/c) hair from your sweat glistened forehead. He smiles at you a devious smile and gingerly rubs the side of your sensitive stomach. 

“I've been waiting for someone like you for centuries. It may be part human but I will do everything in my power to make sure it is not a weakling. Now...listen to me darling, and push.” 

“N-no! This is so absolutely wrong...this can't be happening.” 

“Oh, I can assure you it will happen very soon...” He stroked over your stomach. “You are indeed pregnant, my dear. About to give birth as well. So, push.” 

“NO!” You shout and twist your body, trying to push him away. “You're insane! AHH!” A contraction hits you causing you to scream. 

“You will submit to me harlot!” He shouted and grabbed your thighs, pushing them towards your belly, helping the baby emerge. 

“AHH!! No! I can't push! This isn't real! You're not real!” You shout as you feel the pain of the child emerging and the contractions hitting you. 

“Oh, I can assure you, this is very real (y/n) it's as real as can be. Just try to relax and assist our child into this world.” 

“Oh my god...” You whimper, barely resisting the urge to push. 

“I'm right here, (y/n). Just as our child will be here in some minutes.” You felt yourself slipping, the pain was overwhelming and seemed never ending. Your vision was blurring, and the last thing you heard was the man's laughing and the child's shrill crying. Then there was nothing as you blacked out. 

~*~ 

Your eyes snap open, a cold sweat chilling over your skin causing goose flesh to rise. It was just a nightmare... 

“A horrible nightmare, who was that guy?” 

You ask yourself, sitting yourself up on your elbows. You let out a sigh as you see your stomach is normal again, not swelling with child. Impossible for such a thing to happen, you've never even been with a man before. You sat up, a pain throbbing in the depths of your skull. Throwing off your covers check your digital clock that read 6:43am in it's glow. You sigh thinking that there's no way of getting back to sleep after what you just experienced. You quickly got to your feet, tired of your headache and desperate to get that nightmare out of your memory. You walk to your bathroom and grabbed a bottle of Advil, tipping a couple of the small pills into your hand, and quickly downed them followed by a glass of water. 

It was going to be a long day...


	2. What Is Reality?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Nightmare! o.o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki is being sneaky...And I'm over my strep throat! YAY! :D

It's now been a couple of days since you experienced that nightmare. After a day of hanging with your friends, you decide to settle down at home and watch a nice movie. You let out a steady sigh as you put in a copy of Toy Story 3 and settle on the couch. You even take the liberty of getting yourself some snacks and arranging them on the coffee table in front of the couch. Cupcakes from Crave, chips, and chocolate are all on little decorative plates, along with a couple of bottles of Iced Tea. 

As the movie opens, you start feeling a little drowsy and give a yawn. You slowly arrange yourself so you're lying across the couch with your head on a couple of the decorative pillows and your mother’s quilt over you. As the movie continues you feel yourself slowly giving into sleep. 

Sleep wins. 

~*~ 

You awake to dead silence, and a chill in the air. You shiver and pull the quilt closer to you before sitting up. It's dark outside, there isn't even any light shining in. Usually the windows have a dim shine from the streetlight but it's not there now. You shiver as you feel how cold it really is. Standing up you feel something different; your clothes. 

“What the hell?” You mutter as you feel the material between your fingers. 

It looks like one of those hospital gowns only, it fits your body snugly and is a bit shorter as it stops half way down your thigh. Someone must have dressed you. Fear starts to settle in you, making your blood run cold, and your breathing pick up, your heart thumping in your ears. 

“Okay, calm down...” You tell yourself. “Just get a phone and call for help.” 

You wrap the quilt over your frame and drag it with you to the kitchen counter. You're about to pick up the phone when you notice that it has no power. Then you notice something. Nothing has power. All the appliances, the TV, the DVD player, they're all dark. A sudden gust of wind draws your attention to your front door. You shrug the quilt off your shoulders, ignoring the chilly atmosphere, and walk over to the door. The only sound you hear is your feet patting against the polished hardwood floor. As you get closer to the door you notice a bluish-grey light shining through the cracks, and there is a whirring sound-much like some sort of machine. 

Odd. 

You reach to turn the door knob, and in doing so, you open the door. The light on the other side is dim, but lightens the hallway. 

“Wait...what?” You ask to yourself. 

The hallway you walk into, strangely enough, is like that of a hospital. The walls, floor and ceiling are white, accented with solid blue runnings along the bottom and mid wall. There are doors along the hallway, more on the left then right. The fluorescent lights above travel all the way down the hallway, casting the bluish-grey light, you saw before. Taking a few steps into the hall, you hear the door behind you close shut. 

“Oh great...” You mumble turning to see that it is in fact closed. “What the hell is even going on?” 

You suddenly hear incoherent speech coming from one of the rooms down the hall. Going against your better judgment you decide to follow the voice. As you walk, your feet pat lightly across the hard polished floor. You look down a bit and see that the floor is polished enough to see your reflection. Continuing to walk you pass a couple of the doors, some had lights on inside, others did not. Finally you came to the room where the voice was coming from. 

“That voice sounds familiar...” You whisper to yourself. 

There's a small narrow window going up the length of the window, but there's a curtain covering the view. Time seems to almost slow down as you reach to open the door, turn the handle and push the door. It swiftly opens to reveal a delivery room that was all ready for its next patient. You also see a man, with sleek black hair, in a long white lab coat. 

“Oh my god...” You gasp as you realize that he's the man from your nightmare. 

He turns around swiftly and addresses you. 

“Little one, it's a pleasure to see you again.” He says under a surgeons mask that covers his lower face. You can't help but stare into his eyes, which are a sea of beautiful greens. 

“I have something special, just for you.” He smirks deviously under the mask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When will we actually meet Loki? I'm not sure yet...I have so many more possible nightmares to write... C:


	3. Never Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare continued! Loki is such a sick freak! And that's why we love him ^-^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai all I would like to give a shout out to my Beta Reader, she is awesome and probably one of my best friends, and I couldn't do this with out her support! Love ya darling <3 :D

A shudder involuntarily runs up your spine, as you turn to leave. But, the door slams shut before you can even take one step. A sudden rush a of wind pushes your hair into your face, and as you brush it out of the way you feel the man's presence directly behind you. You turn around and come face to face with him. 

“Wh-who are you?” You ask taking a few steps backwards until your back is pressed against the door. 

You gasp as he lifts up his hand which holds a hypodermic needle. 

“I could use magic, but this will do just as well.” He says, ignoring your question. 

He presses his body against yours and jabs the needle into your neck. The injection stings as whatever was in the needle courses through your veins. Almost instantly you feel lightheaded, your skin feels cold and numb. 

“Good girl, easy does it.” The man coos to you. 

You feel yourself falling for a split second, but then you feel the embrace of arms around your waist. He picks you up and cradles you in his arms so that your head was resting in the crook of his neck. You can feel his sleek black locks tickling your face. 

“No...let go...” You slur. 

He carries you over to the bed and lays you down, and adjusts the bed so that you're nearly sitting up. He attempts to lift your feet into the stirrups but you keep the consciousness to fight back. Squeezing your legs together you hope he won't even bother. 

“Ah-ah,” he shakes his head as if scolding a toddler. “This won't do at all,” He snaps his fingers and your arms are suddenly bound to the bed by leather straps. 

Your legs are bound to the attachments of the stirrups, having your legs opened against your will. You try to sit up more but you realize that there are more binds on your abdomen and chest. You are completely immobile, and vulnerable to this stranger. Your head wobbles from side to side in confusion and sudden sickness. You watch helplessly as the green eyed devil turns the medical lights so they're over your abdomen. Your face flushes red when you realize what exactly his intentions are. 

“Nooo...” You moan in protest as he pulls a chair to sit between your legs. 

“Already moaning for me my dear?” He says snidely as he pulls a small table on wheels closer to him. 

There’s a small tarp over the contents of a try on the table. He then turns his attention back to you. He skillfully folds your dress so it's just under your breasts. You blush even more and turn away in embarrassment and shame due to the fact that your nether regions are on full display for this stranger. 

“P-please...don't...” You whimper. 

He chuckles darkly as he rests a hand on your belly. You flinch and gasp when you feel his other hand over your private parts. He lightly pushes a gloved finger into you slightly. 

“Ow! Stop! Please!” You gasp and push against the restraints in discomfort. 

“So tight you are little one, and so pure.” He purred pulling his finger out of you. 

He reaches over to the tray, removing the small tarp and grabs a pair of metallic medical scissors. He then reaches up to your chest and cuts the dress up the middle exposing your chest. Your face feels even hotter from embarrassment. 

“I adore how you blush and glow in this state of vulnerability I've never seen a more beautiful creature. You have no idea what it does to me when I see you like this.” He coos as he roughly kneads your right breast. 

“Please...I don't want this!” You whimper and struggle to turn away, but fail due to the restraints. 

He laughs under the mask, then leans over you almost covering your body. 

“I will have you little one, maybe not now, but it will happen whether you are willing or not. I always get what I want and you my dear,” His face is getting closer to yours. “I want entirely.” It happens so fast. 

His face is extremely close to yours, you feel his breath on your lidded eyes, and his mask seems to dissolve into smoke. Then, you feel his lips touching yours, his tongue probing for entry past your teeth. You feel yourself slipping, your sight becoming black at the edges. 

“Wh-who are you?” You ask in a voice barely above a whisper. 

He smirks and inches his mouth over your ear. 

“I am Loki of Asgard, and his is only the beginning darling...” He whispers icily into your ear and nips at your earlobe causing you to shudder. 

He leans back and looks over your body appreciatively. You can't help but to marvel at the features of his gorgeous face. A strong jaw, thin lips, and pale skin that looked smooth like marble. 

Your vision gradually swirls and fades to nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I really just write that? ...and post it online!? ...yep...  
> MOAR TO COME...SOON...


	4. This Is Reality!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally meet Loki! ...in reality! XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The non-con might happen in next chap. MIGHT. But I guarantee that it will happen in their story xD obviously

It was like you'd been thrown into a sea of ice cold water. Your body lunged to life, your heart ached like it had been strangled by two frigid hands. Nausea pulsated your body, leaving you senseless for what seemed like an eternity. You were in bed, nude. But you remember putting clothes on before going to sleep, on the couch. 

How did you get into bed? Who -or what- removed your clothes? 

Loki. 

You shake you head. Impossible, it was just a dream...right? You push the thought aside and remove the bed covers noticing the time on the digital clock. It reads 4:42 AM. In big green florescent green lights. Sighing, you walk to your dresser and pick out a pair of your favourite sweatpants, along with your favourite comfy sweater, before heading to the kitchen to find something to eat. 

~*~ 

As the day went on, the thought of Loki never left your head. You tried different things to take your mind off him but it simply wouldn't work. 

Loki. Where had you heard that name? 

You decided to do some research on this fellow, getting out your laptop and settling at your desk in your bedroom. Going on to Google, you type in the name Loki. The first suggestions that come up are about the God, Loki Laufeyson. 

Intriguing.

You click on the link that gives the full legend of Loki character. 

“Loki,” you read aloud, “The God of Mischief, the trickster. Is described as handsome and fair of face, but has an evil disposition and is very changeable in mood. He excelled all men in the art of cunning, and he always cheats. Son of Farbauti and Laufey, he was born a Jotunn, but taken from his birth place by Odin out of a combination of pity, to appease his father and because he was the son of a worthy adversary slain in honourable combat. Odin raised him as his son in Asgard, alongside his biological son Thor.”

You shiver suddenly, the room seems to have dropped definitely in temperature. Why is it so cold? You push the thought aside and continue reading. 

“The citizens of Asgard valued great strength, tenacity, and bravery in battle above all things, and Loki lacked such things. He was thought to be inferior to his foster brother in those areas. However, what he lacked in size and strength, he made up for in power, and skill especially as a sorcerer. He learned black magic from the Sorcerer Eldred, and became a very skilled magician.”

You scroll down to the next section. 

Powers and Abilities. 

“As a member of the race of Frost Giants of Jotunheim, although not a giant in stature, he possesses physical attributes equal to fit average member of the race of super beings, the Asgardians, such as enhanced strength, stamina, speed, durability enough to harmlessly withstand high-calibre bullets, and immunity to all known diseases and toxins, as well as some resistance to magic. His Frost Giant metabolism grants him superhuman levels of physical stamina in piratically all activities.”

There was much more about him, but as you were about to start reading again. The sound of heavy footsteps approaching down the hall make your pupils dilate. The steps don't stop, and they get louder as the unknown intruder gets closer. You quickly and quietly close your computer, and swiftly run to your bed, crawling under it so you can see the door. You shiver unconsciously, whether it be due to the cold air or the fear you didn't know.

You hear a dark chuckle from just outside your door, making heart almost stop. You try to calm yourself by taking slow deep breaths, as quietly as possible. You almost jump out of your skin as your hear the door click open and creak. The stranger takes a few steps into your bedroom, slowly. A pair of complicated looking black leather boots enter your line of sight. 

The stranger chuckles deviously. 

“Hiding are we?” He walks over to the side of your bed by your desk. “Do you honestly think you can hide from me? I do so love a game of hide and seek. I know, I'll love what will happen after. I will find you, and take you, so, hide little one, hide well.” 

You do your best and hold in the sounds that were scratching at your throat. You quickly and swiftly cover your mouth with your hand. A few tears threaten to fall from your eyes, but you will yourself not to cry. You are not willing to show weakness to this man. 

“Oh, is this fear I sense?” He says from the corner of your room and chuckles again. “These etchings are very authentic dear one, you have an extraordinary talent.”

Since he was looking at your artwork, that means he was a fair bit of distance from the door. Your route to escape, or at least to find a different hiding spot. Taking the chance, you scramble out from under the bed and dash out the door. Quickly deciding a hiding spot you rip the door to the hall closet and carefully close it, making so sound. You tremble uncontrollably and cover your mouth with your hand, silencing your heavy breaths. You watch through the slits in the door, waiting. 

Silence. 

Suddenly you feel something crawling up your legs. Looking down, you can see thousands of ants on the floor, and all around the closet. With an ear piercing scream, you rip the closet door open running out. You don't go very far before you notice the ants disappear in a cloud of black smoke. You run into the living room area and turn back looking at the hallway. Where did the ants go? Where is the man who was in your bedroom not to long ago. In the process of your mind freaking out you didn't hear the familiar sound of footsteps coming from behind you. A strong arm wraps around your waist and a hand clamps over your mouth silencing any sounds. You reach up to the hand over your mouth, trying to pry it off to no avail. The person behind you chuckles darkly and rests his chin in the crook of your neck making you whimper. You feel him breathing in your ear, causing a shudder to run down your spine. 

“Ah, my frightened little fawn, I the hunter have captured you, my sweet prey. Now I'll have my way with you.” He whispers darkly, and seductively in your ear. He tilted your head back allowing you to see his face. You gasped when you recognized him.

Loki. He's real. 

He smirks when he saw the fear in your face. 

“Hello, darling.” 

And then everything gradually went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Suspenseful I hope c: JUST YOU WAIT!!


	5. The Pain of Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING GRAPHIC RAPE YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

The journey back to consciousness was long and painful. Your eyes refused to open at first but gradually welcomed the sight of a darkened room. Spots were popping up in your vision and your stomach was churning with the desire of wanting to vomit. You try to sit up suddenly realizing that your wrists and ankles were bound immobile so you were spread eagle and completely helpless. 

“Ah, finally awake are we loveling?” A smooth voice cuts through the silence. You unconsciously shiver from the sound of the voice and a sudden chill running over your flesh. From what you can feel, you're laying in a bed, your head buried in a number of fluffy pillows. 

“Tsk, tsk, tsk.” The voice clicks in mild concern. “Do not fret little one, this is just a side-effect of the sedative I gave you while you were out. I wanted to make sure that you were properly rested. It should go away in a couple of hours.” You turn your head in the direction of the voice. You suppress the urge to vomit again when your eyes meet the yearning gaze of Loki. He was dressed in a silk buttoned up shirt that shimmered like the milky way on a dark night, it was tucked under a pair of loose fitting black slacks. Cocking his head to one side, he raises a hand to your head. 

“N-no, please...” You whimper, shifting as far away from the God, as the restraints would allow you. As soon as his hand grips your chin you freeze, the fear utterly and completely overtaking you. Your heart is beating so fast you fear it may burst. 

“Goodness kitten, your heart palpitates so rapidly, I fear it may disrupt. Must I be forced to use a anxiolytic on you?” 

You tried to respond but your voice was unwilling to cooperate. Instead you shook your head vigorously, trying to loosen his grasp on your chin. His eyes bore into yours, never looking away. The next thing you feel is him straddling your thighs. A sudden shot of adrenaline runs through you, making you struggle with what strength you have. However, it was a waste of energy, as the only thing you manage to do is mess up the bed covers. Your sweater rides up in the process exposing your belly. 

“Oh, very nice...” The God above you purrs, letting go of your chin. 

You flinch when you feel his hands touching your stomach, and tracing your hips. 

“Beautiful.” He smiles deviously. 

You sob quietly not wanting to give the man above you the satisfaction of seeing you cry. You try with all your might to hold back the tears that threaten to fall. Sure enough, much to your dismay you feel warm droplets dripping down your cheeks. Closing your eyes, you wished that you could just melt through the mattress. 

“Ah-ah, none of that little one.” The God coos. “Look at me,” 

You feel a cold pointed object against your cheek. 

A knife. 

Your eyes shoot open meeting the eyes of Loki. You notice that he's shirtless. 

When did that happen? 

You flinch again when he drags the knife to the top of your hoodie. He starts cutting down, ripping the material away from your body. Since you didn't put on a shirt or a bra on under the hoodie, your chest is exposed to the God.   
“Pl-please. I'll do anything else, just not this! Please, please,” you sob.

He just laughs.

“Begging will do you no good loveling, I intend to take you tonight. It may hurt but only for a bit.” He smirked as his hands landed on your waist. 

“Hm.” He sighs, his hands squeezing a little too roughly making you whimper. “So soft...so..” He trails off, leaning forward till his nose skims the valley between your breasts, he inhales again. “So pure.” 

You tense as he skims his hands up to the sides of your breasts, taking one in each hand. He kneads them and pinches your nipples, twisting them efficiently until they harden. His head lifts up until you feel his mouth nip against your neck, mostly likely leaving a mark or two. His hands then skim slowly down your ribs leaving goosebumps, down your belly to the band of your sweatpants. 

“N-!” Your plea was silenced by his own lips claiming yours roughly. You gasp into his mouth when his hand darts under your sweats and into your panties. He gingerly parts your folds and tests your warmth. Sensing that you weren’t wet enough he pulls away from there and starts cutting your sweats and panties off. He moves his mouth from yours to your neck and starts licking, kissing and biting the tender flesh there. 

“You are so delicious (y/n), so irresistible.” He purrs into your ear making you shudder. 

You so desperately want to push him off you, but since your arms are efficiently bound you settle to just glare at him. After removing your pants and underwear he scoots back so that he is kneeling between your legs. He stares at your intently as his hands wander up and down your legs making gooseflesh appear. He smirks when he catches the first scent of your arousal, and chuckles darkly. 

“Enjoying this are we kitten?” 

“No, please stop...” You whimper pathetically. 

“I think you are ready angel, just one more thing...” He says as a small clay pot materializes in his hand. He dips his index and middle finger into it revealing a black liquid substance. He then proceeds to smear the substance on your abdomen. 

“Wh-what are you doing?” You ask nervously. 

“Just making sure you are more fertile then an average Midgardian” He says as he finishes. 

You raise your head to see some kind of symbol painted onto your belly. Three spirals which are connected in the middle. Loki chants something that you didn't hear causing the rune to glow an eery green and an unsettling warmth to spread through your womb. He then suddenly crawled back over top of you, breathing heavily on your face. You tense when you feel his manhood against your middle. 

“I see you are distracted by the evidence of my desire for you little one.” he smirks. 

You shake you head madly and start pulling at your restraints. 

“Please Loki, please, don't do this!” You plea as more tears spill from your eyes. You sob as he kisses the tears off your cheeks. 

“Ah, my lovely (y/n) struggling will only make it hurt more. I can't wait to see you when you are round with my child.”

“PLEASE NO! I'm not ready to be pregnant! Please!” You sob starting to tire from your struggles. “This can't be happening...” 

“Oh believe me little one, this is all to real” he says then thrusts his hips forward. 

Pain. 

It's all you feel. 

It rushes through your veins, leaving a scorching path in it's wake that couldn't be extinguished. 

A grunt of please above you brings you out of your trance. You feel one of Loki's hands down at your clit, rubbing furiously, making an unfamiliar sensation pools in your belly. The only sounds you hear are your whimpers, the sound of Loki's pelvis hitting yours, and the occasional grunt from him. 

“L-Loki s-stop please, it's too much I can't-ah!” You're cut off by the feeling of something-something building up inside you. 

You couldn't help but moan as you felt your walls tighten around the God above you. He gave an animalistic groan, shooting his seed deeply into your womb. The afterglow from your orgasam pulling the seed even deeper into you. The god pulls out of you and rolls onto his side next to you on the bed. He waves a hand and your restraints melt away, letting your limbs relax. 

“You were most pleasing loveling,” He coos in your ear, pulling you against him so your back was pressed against his chest. 

You couldn’t help but tremble, silent tears still dripping from your lashes. You tense when he lays an arm lazily over your belly, his hand resting over your womb, rubbing soothing circles. The blankets magically drape themselves over you and Loki closing you in with the green eyed devil. 

Your eyes refuse to close at all, and that's the way they stay until the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work a Kudos? :) What will happen next?? Only I know...


	6. Calming Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bath time with Loki!!! Not as simple as it seems...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!!! I've had bad writers block and school takes up so much time ): Anyway, here you go!!

As the first ray of light beams into the room, you groan quietly and roll away slowly. You dare not move to much as it might wake...Him. A sudden feeling of nausea overcomes you. Ignoring the soreness and tenderness in your nether regions, you bolt to one of the doors hoping its a bathroom. Luckily the door you enter first is the bathroom, you kneel over the toilet retching whatever was in your stomach. Your sides ache, your eyes start watering, and your nose is running from the number of times your body convulses. A cold hand touches the back of your neck, making the hairs stand on end. 

“D-don't touch me.” You order between coughs. 

He chuckles. 

“Still have some fire in you? That's good you'll be needing it.” He says as he picks you up bridal style and cradles you against his chest. You squeak in surprise at the sudden motion causing the God carrying you to chuckle. He carries you around a satin curtain which revealed a lovely solid white marble bathtub. You could help but gasp in wonder as you saw the scenery out the large floor to ceiling window. There was not one but two moons in they sky, and they were quite close. They sky was filled with stars and different shades of blue, pink and orange. There was a rocky ocean line just beyond the window which clashed with the slightly choppy waves from said ocean. 

Where am I? You ask yourself. 

“I created this place just for us,” Loki whispered in your ear as if answering your question. “So we could be alone, away from the petty mortals.” 

You notice that the tub was already filled with clear warm water, and the smell of vanilla was in the air. You watch the steam rising from the clear water, wanting so badly to just jump in the water, letting it soothe your muscles and wash away your troubles. 

Wait. 

Was Loki expecting to bathe with you? After what he did to you? You tense and shiver at the thought, which was about to become reality. You feel him gently let you down onto your own feet facing towards the tub. You quickly fold your arms over your chest out of embarrassment and mortification. 

“Hm,” You hear the God sigh in appreciation while eying your waist, back, thighs, and buttocks. 

You gasp when he takes a step forward pressing his chest against your back. You feel your blush creep down to your neck and shoulders due to the fact that his gentiles are pressed against your bum. Shaking like a leaf you tighten your arms around yourself more. You tense when you feel his hands on your waist, then slide up till they reach your folded arms. His finger tips lightly traced down your arms to your wrists, gripping tightly. He brings your arms slowly but forcibly away from their folded position over your breasts and brought them down to your sides. 

You duck your head, flinching as the devil forced you to bear yourself. 

“Please don't...” You beg weakly. 

“I'm afraid you don't have say in the matter loveling.” The God whispers in your ear making you shudder. 

His left hand went to your forehead, gently pushing you back to lean against his hard chest. You notice how he's much taller then you, compared to him you were petite. Much to your dismay, as his right hand trails down your belly you feel warm tears drip down your cheeks. 

“Your tears look so beautiful...I should make you cry more often.” Loki whispers darkly dragging his lips along your neck.  
You whimper helplessly, feeling sick with fear. He dismisses your terrified reaction completely and continues kissing your throat. His tongue slides over the delicate skin and he then sucks on a particularly sensitive spot making you shudder in unwilling pleasure. 

“Hm,” The green eyes god hums as he moves his mouth from your neck to your ear. He darts his tongue tenderly licked the shell of your ear, and was quickly followed by a tender nip from his teeth. 

“Please stop.” You whimper. You dislike the feeling of not being in control of your own body. 

He laughs then picks you up and brings you over to the tub, lowering you into the steamy water. He nudges you forward a bit then gets into the water behind you. 

“Loki, please,” You whimper through tears as he pulls you between his legs holding you against him. 

You try to pull away but obviously you didn't budge at all, due to him being much stronger then you and you being physically and emotionally exhausted. You notice the water between you legs has a pink tint to it and suppress the urge to vomit. One of his arms wraps around your waist holding you in place as his other one traces down your belly to your thighs which you squeeze together desperate to not let him touch you...there.

“You are such a fighter sweetie, it must be draining.” He says lowly in your ear. 

He rubs his hand over and around your legs washing the dried blood and semen away. You hopped that would be the extent of his touching but no. His fingers found their way to your opening, rubbing over and around it tenderly. Out of instinct you press yourself against him in attempt to get away from his wandering fingers. Holding you tighter in place, he pushes one of his fingers inside you feeling around for something. You wince when his finger touches a torn part inside you, making it sting and burn. He starts gently moving his finger in and out of you cleansing the tears and rips he'd caused. 

After a while, he sits up, pulling the plug from the drain letting the water out. Once the tub is empty he reaches out of the tub and grabs a towel, wrapping you up in it like a child in a blanket. He then wraps another towel around his hips and picks you up, cradling you to his chest. 

He carries you bad into the bedroom and places you on the bed. He stands back a bit and just stares at you with a malicious smirk on his face. You feel vulnerable and tug the towel tighter around yourself in hopes of shielding yourself from his invasive gaze. Sniffling a little you meet his gaze full on. 

“I was thinking little one,” Loki says as he walks over to the bedside table, “once I clean you up a bit more,” he pulled out three small bottles which had some sort of substances inside. “We'll have a bit of fun, what do you say?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! Next chap is in progress!! Will Hopefully be done as soon as possible!!


	7. Horrific Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More horror and creepy Loki....YAY!!  
> MORE RAPE YOU WERE WARNED :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO FREAKING LONG ERMERGERD  
> School is taking up my life...I hope you enjoy this update though :)

“F-fun?” You repeat in a small voice. Loki smiles at your reaction to his words. 

“First,” He pauses as he leans himself over you. “We'll take care of the little irritations you're having down there,” he gestures with his eyes downwards. “Then,” his trademark smirk grows to one of malice. “Then, I am going to fuck you senseless, over and over, until you can't walk straight.”

You stare at him for a bit, processing what he just said. Then it sinks in. 

“Please no...” You beg on the brink of tears. He tilts his head to the side, as if in brief thought. He raises his hand to stroke your cheek, making you flinch away at the first feel of contact. 

“Such a delicate little thing you are...” You feel the palm of his hand press against the front of your neck. “I want to break you.” 

The next thing you register is the mattress being pressed against your back and Loki's hand pressed against your neck but not hard enough to restrict air flow. 

“NO!” You scream and struggle against his hold. 

“I'm tired of your struggling.” He speaks in annoyance. “As soon as your body starts to swell with our child, you will become to weary to resist me anyway. However right now, I wish to have my way with you.” He snaps his fingers and your body unwillingly relaxes. “During the time you don't show, I will gladly indulge in a little heated combat, before I take you as the broodmare you are.” He then places a fluffy pillow under your head allowing you to see what he's doing. 

“Please, Loki no...stop! Do what you want, just, not this...” 

He ignores your plea and dips his index and middle finger in one of the bottles, coating it in some sort of cream. He nudges your knees apart and surveys the damage from last night. There are bruises on your lower tummy, hips, waist, and inner thighs that varied in different colors from yellow, to purple, to red. Your womanhood is extremely red, swollen, and still quite tender. 

“You bruise so prettily,” he says as he applies the cream around your mound making you tense as much as his magic allows. “Like a work of art.” The green eyed God gently rubs the cream in, all the while humming a nameless tune to himself.

“That, should take the pain away for a while, then this” he dips his fingers into another bottle. “Should heal any rips or tears your little fragile Midgardian body received from the ritual.” This liquid looks like water but has a cleansing smell to it. He slowly pushed his fingers into you, one at a time. You whimper as the liquid makes your insides sting, tears well up in your eyes. 

“Good girl,” he soothes as he removes his fingers and wipes them off on his towel. He stands back and in a gold flash the towel around his waist transfigures into a pair of black leather trousers, with little gold plating on the outer thighs. He menacingly crawls over top of you, a dominant essence is flowing off him, so powerful it makes you shiver unconsciously. He lifts a hand to stroke your forehead, but being the scared to death helpless person under the Demigod, you flinch under his touch. 

“I wonder how pregnancy will change you my dear. Perhaps I'll give you an, enema as you humans say? You'll look so full and pregnant, your body will just be begging to be fucked by your God.” He leans down and latches his mouth to your neck. You suddenly regain feeling in your body, but stay limp, an idea popping in your head. 

Your only response is a soft whimper of protest. 

“Ah, that's a girl,” he purrs as he lifts his head, eying you. “You make such delectable noises.”

His lips cover yours, a second after on both instinct and distress, you knee him between the legs. Grunting in pain, he rolls off you, allowing you to wiggle away from him. Wrapping the towel around you, and dogging his hand grabbing for your hair you sprint toward the door. The next thing you saw, was Loki blocking the door. 

“Still have some fight in you, that's good. You'll need it.” his voice says from behind you. The Loki standing in front of the door. Turning your head around, you realize that there are two Loki's. 

“It would seem you're outnumbered my dear.” 

The Loki duplicate grabs you from behind. 

“Let's see if you are willing to altercate with me after today.” He yanks your towel off your trembling form with a cruel smile across his face. Struggling like mad, you desperately wish you could escape this hell you've been pulled into. Loki's clone doesn't even budge no matter how much to kick or punch. The real Loki's pants dissolve into midair and he aggressively presses his hips to yours. You could feel his hardness rubbing against your center. 

“GET OFF ME!!” You scream briefly catching both Loki's off guard. 

“You tried to escape (Y/N), and I'm not impressed at all.” he tells you with mock sadness. 

“You're sick! There's something wrong with you!” You bite back. He clicks his tongue dragging his hand up your stomach to your chest. 

“You best apologize, (Y/N)” His hand squeezes your breast, his nails digging in surely leaving marks.

“NO!” You scream in defiance to both his words and what is to come. 

“This cheek won't sit well with me,” he says as he pinches your nipple, and twists it painfully. “But, don't worry, it will change.” he grabs your chin forcing you to look up at him. “Won't it?” 

“I-ah...” Seeing him smirk at you, after all he's done to you, made your anger for him boil deep inside you. 

“Fuck. You.” 

“No (Y/N).” his smile reaches his eyes, causing creases to form above his cheeks. “Fuck you.” he thrusts into you reveling in your scream of torture. 

The lack of lubrication made it unbelievably excruciating for you as his member scraped against your inner walls. An animalistic growl escapes Loki's throat, the pain you felt excited him and made him want you more. He was pumping so hard into you that the duplicate behind you began to budge. You found yourself in tears from the extreme pain, and gasping for air between sobs. You go to push against his chest, but instead dig your nails into his chest leaving angry read marks that stood out against his pale skin.  
After a few more thrusts he came deep inside you, chuckling darkly all the while. He pulls you of you, grabbing on your hips. The copy disappears and he carries you to the bed. He sets you upon the covers and steps back to admire your horror-stricken form. Slowly, you crawl under the blankets, the only place you can feel warm and unexposed. 

“Try, and escape again.” he warns you harshly. “I'll hunt you down, and teach you what happens to those who disobey me.” 

You fight back a choked sob scared of what he might do next. Instead of getting into bed with you, like you were expecting a complicated looking black leather outfit appears on him. It was accented with gold and green, and definitely made him seem out of place. 

“I'll be back later tonight my love, be good.” He says and turns to leave opening the door. “Oh, and don't bother with the door, even though it will be locked my minions will be standing watch. You've got no where you run. Maybe have a nap, I want my child to be as healthy and lively as it's mother.” 

And with that he closes the door, leaving you to your horrific memories of the past, and traumatized thoughts of what's to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da!! ...More fucked up stuff to come ^^ wooooo....


	8. The Not-So-Light Of Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MORE DARK CREEPINESS OVER 6000 HITS I LOVE YOU ALLL <3 YOU ALL GETS KISSES AND HUGS FROM LOKI :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel the nightmare part could have been written better...meh might change it later...

After laying on the bed for what seemed like hours, you let out a long sigh and sit up. For the first time since you woke up in this captivity, you observe your new surroundings. 

The bedding was a soft black material that stood stark against a white padded head board that went half way up the wall. The walls are black, as was the polished floor that almost looked like marble. Two of the walls were drapes...maybe windows? Curiously, you get up off the bed and go to pry one of the drapes open. You're greeted with a similar sight as what you saw in the bathroom. Light from a dusk sun light bursts through the open drape, almost blinding you. Letting your eyes adjust to the light you cast your sight upon the surrounding landscape. A rocky coastline surrounds the corner of the building you're in, with a deep blue ocean lapping at the boulders. There are, planets in the sky, four of them, all different distances away. The horizon on the water was a beautiful mixture of reds, oranges, yellows, and pinks. The bright colors flowed up into a slightly darker blue sky filled with stars. One of the planets directly above, had a sun setting or rising around it as you could just see a beam of bright light peaking around the watery looking sphere. There was also an asteroid belt floating around one of the spheres. 

You recall Loki's statement, saying he made this place just for the two of you. 

A sudden urge to relieve yourself caused your attention to wander to the bathroom. Walking across the polished floor and carpet by the bed, you notice a closet. Wanting to cover yourself regardless of Loki coming back at any moment only to probably rip it off your shoulders, you go and look through the sleepwear, may as well wear something comfortable. However, you notice something weird as you look through the clothes. They were a lot of old fashioned-vintage, what was the point? Sighing, you pick out a long white sleeved, slightly frilly nightgown. Folding it over your arm, you step over to the bathroom. 

After relieving yourself, and washing your face, you glance over at a mirror. Your seemingly dull eyes held dark rings under them, a physical sign of how exhausted you are. The colourful array of bruises still linger on your skin, making your body seem like nothing but a canvas for Loki's rough actions. Swallowing thickly, you turn to the side, and idly run your fingers over belly, trying to picture it teeming with a tiny human inside. Trying hard, you just couldn't imagine such a thing. Wincing from a burning ache in your lower abdomen, you slip the night gown on over your head. Without a bra, or under shirt, your nipples are visible through the material. 

“Ugh, fuck me...” You mentally slap yourself. 

You go back to the closet and find a simple tank top and matching knickers, then saunter back to the bedroom. Noticing a big comfy looking fainting couch by one of the windows, you pull one of the curtains open more then flop on the couch. Laying down gazing out at the beautiful landscape you gradually feel your eyelids drooping shut. 

All was quiet.  
~*~

 

“We have to remove it now, who knows what it could do to her.” A gruff voice said.

“As far as I can tell, everything is normal. Strangely enough she seems healthier then other pregnant women I've encountered.” Another voice replied, this one slightly more calm. 

“That does not matter Doctor, it must be terminated as soon as possible.” 

“Shh...I think she's coming to.” 

Your eyes open and are quickly blinded by a bright light directly above you. The beeping of a heart monster and your breathing are the only sounds int he room for a while. 

“Y/N?” The calm voice asks. 

“Y-yes?” You reply. Trying to sit up you realize that your arms and legs are strapped down to what felt like a hospital bed. Your chest heaves when you feel your bloated stomach protruding through a hole cut out of a sheet of some sort. Then it hits you. 

C-section? Abortion? 

A sudden urge to protect the helpless baby inside you, caused you to struggle a bit more. 

“Pl-please...don't hurt my baby.” You said aloud to no one specific.” 

“I'm sorry (Y/N), it has to be done.” 

A person moves over you, standing to the right. Next to him is a tray on wheels with several medical tools all glinting in the light. Strangely, is face is blurred out it was impossible to notice and details of his profile. 

“No! Please! You can't! My baby...” You cry and plead. 

Ignoring you he moves to place an I.V into your arms and a breathing mask over your mouth and nose.   
A sweet smelling gas fills the mask, making you light headed. The figure then moves and picks up a scalpel and hovers it over your belly. 

“Please...no...” You whimper. The only sound is the heart monitor increasing in pace as the scalpel pierces your flesh oozing crimson blood. 

Beep...beep..beep..beep beep beep beep beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep...

~*~

You bolt awake with a cramping pain in your abdomen. Your hand goes to feel your stomach as you try to steady your breathing. Still laying on your side on the fainting couch you lay your head back down. The sun has disappeared from the sky, leaving thousands of shining stars in the dark sky. 

Probably won't be falling back to sleep anytime soon. 

Sitting up your blood runs cold at the sounds of soft chuckling. Turing your head in the direction of the laughter. Your eyes meet Loki, lounging rather comfortably on the bed still in that complicated looking leather outfit. 

“Do you enjoy when I haunt your nightmares?” He asks , clearly delighted by your distress. 

“I do not,” You reply a bit nervously, “But, you weren't in that particular...nightmare.”

There was a glimpse of surprise on his face, but it was gone as soon as you noticed making you question if he had changed his expression at all. Sitting up his eyes lock with yours. 

“Come here.” He says, raising one arm almost in a welcoming manor.

Glancing at his hand then back to his face, you shake your head defiantly. 

“I suggest not getting on my bad side little lamb, come here, now” he curls his finger in a 'come here' motion. 

“Please...” You beg, thinking in the back of your mind, of what he might do to you if you don't obey. Silently you get to your feet on the verge of tears, trying to not seem like a pathetic weakling in front of the God.

“Come here,” he repeats a little more gently yet firmly as you cautiously walk towards him. “That's a good girl.” He praises like one would a dog. “Sit here,” he gestures to his lap. 

You feel heat rise in your cheeks. Never has a man or anyone as a matter of fat, ever had you sit in their lap. Well, not since you were little that is. Trembling you go to sit in his lap facing away from him but he stops you. 

“Ah-ah,” he chides you as if you're a child who did something wrong. “Face me little one, come now.” 

You turn to look at him. Was he actually serious? He wanted you to straddle him? That seems a bit to risque for the 'God of Mischief'. With warm tears dripping down your cheeks you settle in the God's lap with your legs spread on either sides of his hips, causing the gown to ride up your legs a bit. He has the same smirk on his face, that devious, cunning look. 

“You look simply delecious my little doe,” he coos as he inhes his face towards yours. Just before his lips make contact with yours, you turn away not wanting that kind of interaction with him. “Oh, is the little die afraid of being devoured by the big bad wolf?” He chuckles. 

You bite the inside of your cheek, resisting the temptation to talk back to him. He smirks even bigger as he wraps an arm around your side,placing a firm hand on your back. He then places the other hand on your lower abdomen. 

“I wonder, if it will be a boy or a girl?” He glances between your belly and your eyes. “It will be strong regardless of the gender, I can sense it.” 

“Loki,” You start but get distracted bu his hands going down to the front hem of your gown.

“Yes, little one?” He replies casually. 

“I really don't feel ready, to be a mom yet.” You whimper pathetically, cursing yourself in your head for being vulnerable in front of your tormentor. 

“You will be fine, I will be here to ensure you both are perfectly healthy.” He says as he suddenly rips the gown up the front, causing you to briefly shriek. 

Suddenly your stomach growls, rather loudly, causing both you and Loki to glance to your belly.

"Oh, is the little doe hungry?" He asks a little too cheerfully. You just nod.

"Well tell you what. I will let you eat if," he pauses then locks eyes with you. "You masturbate yourself to orgasm using anything on this bed." He says deviously. Your eyes go wide when he says masturbate, and even wider when he orgasm.

"W-what?!" You squeak.

"You heard me little one." His eyes fill with dark lust. "I read somewhere in your Midgardian resources that orgasms are beneficial for pregnant women and their baby. We do want our child -or children- to be the best they can be."

What's left of the gown and under garments melt into the air and disappear causing your arms to wrap around your chest. Briefly you glance around the bed, and seeing only blankets and pillows you blush even more so if it were possible. He laughs huskily.

"There is no need for this modesty (Y/N), there's nothing that I have not seen yet. Don't forget, I am on the bed as well." He finished with a grin that almost spread form ear to ear. 

Your blood runs cold as your glare at him.

Dirty, kinky bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT UPDATE WILL BE ASAP BUT LIFE IS BUSY AND I'M ACTUALLY DOING OKAY IN PHYSICS AND I'M NOW CERTIFIED TO BE A LIFEGUARD I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE LOVELY <3


	9. Running Out Of Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MOAR SEXY TIMES!!!!

“You're sick. Do you really think I'm going to do that?” You ask flatly trying to get off the God's lap. 

 

"Does the little doe want to eat or not?" Loki tantalizes as he uses hardly any effort to keep you in his arms.

"...yes." You whimper.

"Tell you what little doe," he says as he pulls you against his chest awkwardly. "If you wish to not masterbate in front of me, I'll be the one to make you gush. But one way or another you will cum on this bed, wether it be by your hand, or mine. Once that happens I'll procure some nourishment for you and the baby."

You try to wrench yourself from his grasp but his arms are like stone, and pushing against his armour causes it to dig into your flesh painfully.

"Well? What is your choice?"

"I-I..." You ponder the two choices. Surely having him do it would be a little less humiliating then him watching you get yourself off.

Well...fuck...

"I'm waiting little doe." The God.

"I want you..."

"You want me to what?" He pressed.

"I want you...to..."

"Hm?"

"I want...y-you t-to make...me...cum." You say quietly, the last word seeming to disgust you at the thought.

"Very well." Loki purrs, seeming quite pleased with himself. "Hold on to my shoulders."

Slowly and shakily you sit up as best as you can manage gripping his leather and metal clad shoulders.

"Please don't hurt me." You whimper tearing up again.

"Relax, as long as you don't misbehave I won't have to hurt you...much." He smirks as he presses a few kisses to your forehead, nose and lips.

Slowly and lightly one of his hands slid to your outer thigh, rubbing and grasping the already bruised flesh, he then drags said hand to your inner thigh. He reaches a finger to your opening, rubbing your clit lightly causing your hips to twitch towards him. Ashamed of your involuntary action you avert your gaze to the ceiling, biting your tongue to silence any noises. You feel a single finger enter you, rubbing your inner walls gently yet firmly.

"Ahh...hng..." You whimper involuntarily.

"Still so tight little doe, I adore that." He smirks as his thumb continues to rub your sensitive clit. "I can hardly get a second finger in." He remarks casually as you feel pressure at your opening. Sure enough you feel a second finger slid into your wetness

"Ahh, that hurts!" You say as you try to get away from his invading touch. Feeling him hold you in place you feel a warmth, a longing for something, in the pit of your belly.

You refuse to give in to him. That's what he wants, for you to crumble at his touch, to beg him for release. You will not break so easily.

"I've been thinking little doe," Loki purrs as he maneuvers you so you're laying on the bed with him looming over you. "I recall a few literate pieces I read on Midgard, that humans like to indulge themselves in what you might call kinks."

"Um...I guess." You shudder at the thought.

"Perhaps we might explore these kinks at some point, I recall some pretty interesting ones. Also you Midgardians have peculiar ways to self pleasure yourselves."

"Can we not talk about this please?" You squeak, feeling yourself building up for climax.

"Why?" He laughs as he continues touching you. "Does it embarrass you little one?"

Blushing harder you look up at the ceiling again.

"Ah, little doe, so innocent. I cannot wait to corrupt you...are you close?”

“Hnng.” Is the only sound you can manage. 

“I'll take that as a yes, go on little one, it's okay to be embarrassed, it's only natural.”

“L-Loki...” 

“That's it my little doe, moan for me. Call out to your king, your God.”

“Loki, please...ahhh no, please.” You whimper, your climax feels so close. 

“Cum for me little doe, now.” He says as he leans forward and bites your neck forcefully, surely leaving a bruise. 

The surge of pleasure rippling through your body momentarily made you light headed. Once you regain sense again, heavily breathing you look up into the God's face. 

“My, my, that was truly breathtaking. Your expression was absolutely precious. I look forward to our future encounters little doe.” Loki smirks again as he sits back on his feet in a kneeling position, pulling you up in a sitting position between his knees. “Are you still hungry little doe?” 

You nod, accompanied by your stomach growling rather loudly. 

“You will verbally reply little doe, I tire of this defiant attitude.” 

“Y-yes Loki...” 

“Very good, I shall procure some sustenance for us. Go shower now, you reek of sex.” He dismisses you as he gets up and leaves abruptly. 

Sighing to yourself you shakily get up and saunter to the bathroom. The first thing you do is turn the shower on to heat up, then turn to the mirror. Sure enough there was a very evident bite mark on your neck, complimenting all the other marks Loki gave to you. You run your hands over your belly lightly, scared for what the future held for you and this child. Trying to think less of the situation you step into the shower and start brainstorming ways to escape this insane God's, obsessive clutches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short!! But stuff has been happening and I've been busy, omg I have a life somehow!! Also I've started writing a Hannibal fic, if you haven't seen the show, WATCH IT!!! YOU WON'T REGRET IT!!! ...unless you're really squeamish...then don't...love you all <3 :D over 7000 hits HORY SHEEEEEET


	10. Beautiful Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More!!!!! I have been so busy and life is being blah...But I did get to meet Matt Smith and Tom Felton!!! :D ...I touched the Doctor teehee~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALMOST 9000 HITS GUYS ASDFGHJKL <3 I LOVES YOU ALLL YOU SICK FREAKS <3

Stepping into the burning spray of the shower you scrub your skin raw wanting to get any essence of Loki off you. You couldn't help but stand, starting blankly at the mirror. You decided then and there, you would try to fight back more. The thought of being beaten by the God seemed rather frightening, and nerve wracking. Huffing you turn away from the mirror to fetch a towel from the neatly rolled up pile by the bath tub. 

“You Midgardian women, always displeased with your appearances.” 

You quickly wrap a towel around yourself, and turn to find yourself facing Loki. No surprises there. He was dressed in a pair of what looks to be black silky trousers. 

“Come, stand by my side.” He hold out a hand. 

Swallowing a mouthful of saliva, you shakily reach out and place your hand in his. He lightly pulls you to stand in front of the mirror. He pulls on the towel, making it fall to the ground around your feet. He leans forward so his chin rests on your shoulder. 

“Do you not see how beautiful your are little doe?”

One of his hands cups your cheek, and your eyes meet in the mirror. 

“You are prefect from head to toe, it's practically intoxicating.” He whispers in your ear causing your hair to stand on end, and a shudder to run down your spine. He trails a hand softly down your cheek...down your neck...down your breasts...down your belly, briefly stopping over your womb to give a gentle rub, then continues downward. His fingers grasp your pubic mound, giving a light tug causing you to squeak.

“You sound like a mouse, it's adorable.” He chuckles darkly. 

The sound of his voice, dark, powerful, vibrating against your back, and in your ear auses your belly to burn slightly with desire. 

“Oh.” He coos as his fingers glide down over your opening. “You're dripping for me little doe.” He parts your folds and slowly inserts a finger.

“Please stop!” You try to push away from his invading digits only to unintentionally rub against his groin area. He lets out a guttural, animalistic groan and pulls you flush against him.   
“I'm only going to stop as I have other activities planned for us soon.” He quickly turns you around to face him and pushes your back up against the wall beside the mirror. 

“Stay still for me little doe, this will only take a second.” He crouches in front of you keeping a firm hand against your belly, pushing you against the wall. He picks up the towel he took off you earlier and brings it to your womanhood. 

Your face flushes red all the way down to your shoulders as he parts your legs and wipes away your arousal. Once he finishes, he tosses the towel across the room the stands in front of you. 

“Go dress yourself in the clothes I've laid out on the bed. There is also some nourishment for you and our child, eat as much as you wish then wait for me. Don't try anything, I will know.” He orders you, then leans down and presses his soft deceitful lips to yours in a gentle kiss. He pulls away then walks toward the shower.

Not wanting to be in the same room as a nude Loki again, you dash out to the bedroom and close the door behind you. Walking towards the bed you examine the garments the God laid out. There was a black strapless summer dress that looked rather plain other then how short it was. Next to the dress lay a pair of very provocative black lacy panties, yet to bra. 

Bastard.

Feeling vulnerable standing stark naked you slip the dress and undergarment on. Noticing the golden tray with fruits, bread and cheeses you slip into the bed and place the tray in your lap. Popping a grape into your mouth you chew slowly, savouring the flavor. A slice of bread, some cheese, clean clear water and strawberries soon follow. You eat little bites enjoying the food, until Loki steps out of the bathroom. Oddly enough, he was dressed in a more...casual manor. A dark green turtle neck sweater accompanied by tight fitting leather trousers, without the gold platting. 

“Did you enjoy your meal little doe?” he asked as ha approached the bed. 

You nod in response, swallowing what was left in your mouth.

“How do you feel about horses?” He asks out of the blue, sitting down on the covers. 

“I uh...like them, only ridden a couple of times...” 

“Excellent, come now, up, we're going.” He throws the covers off your covered legs. 

“Where?” You ask getting up shakily. 

“Patience little doe.” He smirks as he leads you out one of the glass windows which is also apparently a door. Stopping on the deck you take in a deep breath of the fresh salty air. It's warm, warm enough you aren’t getting chills or gooseflesh. 

“Come along little doe, we're going to be outside for a while you can enjoy it all you want.” 

You huff and follow him down a set of stair onto the sand. Stopping in mid step, you stare right into the dark eyes of a black stallion. 

“You said, you've ridden, were going for a trot on the beach.” Loki says as he takes your hand and leads you to the gentle beast. It was already tacked up and ready to go, the saddle being just as back as it's fur accented with gold decor. 

“Can I pet him? Or her...?” You ask before you teach a hand out to touch the ebony fur. 

“His name is Aelius and yes you may pet him.” He answers almost, normally. 

Usually he's being all dominant and forceful with you, but now, he almost seems like a normal person. Reaching out you run your hand up the horses nose, the fur feeling like top quality velvet. 

“He's beautiful...” You coo as you continue rubbing the animal's neck. 

“Come along little doe, there will be plenty of time later...up!” Loki orders from the horses back. He somehow managed to get up with out you noticing. You walk around the side, briefly wondering where you're going to sit. He shuffles back on the saddle a bit then offers his hand to you. 

Oh.

Tensing up you walk over and take his hand. Effortlessly as if you weighed nothing he pulls you up to the saddle, instructing you to put your right leg on the other side. With Loki's own feet in the stirrups you worry you might fall anytime soon, that is until you feel the God's body press against you from behind and his arms encircle you, gripping the reins. 

“I've got you little doe, don't worry.” He whispers in your ear. 

“Where are we going?” You ask as the horse starts to walk, then trot. 

“It's a surprise...you'll see.” He purrs in your ear making you shudder. 

The warmth of the suns against your face started making you drowsy. Unconsciously you lean back against the God of Mischief’s chest, turning your head away from the sun. Loki smirks and rests his chin on your head. 

“If you doze off I will do what I want with you.” He promises. 

“Don't you dare.” You hiss sitting up straight again. 

“Best to not give me the opportunity then.” 

The two of you ride along the beach, the waves lapping against Aelius's legs. Looking up you gasp in awe at the beautiful sight. A charming little cabana with white silks draped around the dark wooden frame sat a top a little hill of rocks. Loki lead the horse to the base of the rocks then jumped off. He holds his hand out for you to jump down, how, gentlemanly of him. Once you hop off Aelius, the God leads you up the steps to the cabana. The scene is overall, beautiful. A small hot pool steams next to a small fountain which gives a soothing dripping sound. The cabana is out in the open, if anyone were to be around, they would be able to see you form the beach. 

“It's lovely but...what are we doing here?” You ask the God. 

You go to turn to him but he hold your shoulders in place with a from grip.

 

“I've been thinking little doe...” He whispers darkly, cruelly almost. Without warning he shoves you head first onto the firm white mattress on the cabana. 

“Loki what-” You shout and roll over only to find your face a few inches away from his. 

“You haven’t been having as much fun as I'd like.” His eyes are glazed over with lust, they begin to darken. One of his hands find the hem of your dress and lifts it up then swiftly enters your panties. You couldn't help but pathetically whimper, not wanting to anger him in this position. 

“Don't fret little doe,” Loki coos as he reaches out to touch your cheek. “It's playtime.”


	11. Red Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets a bit more kinky...yeah WARNING ENEMA AND NON-CON BUT ALREADY KNOW THAT IF YOU'VE READ THIS FAR SO...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG, I TRY TO HAVE A LIFE OKAY?! 
> 
> DIPLOMAS AND FINALS ARE COMING UP SO IT MIGHT BE EVEN LONGER UNTIL THE NEXT UPDATE...THEN I'M GOING TO EUROPE WAHOO!!! :D 
> 
> ALMOST TO 10000 HITS GUYS I LOVE ALL YOU <3

He roughly rolls you over so you're on your hands and knees with him over top of you holding your belly. His mouth is right by your ear, his breaths send shivers up your spine. 

“Do you remember when I told you, that I wanted to see how you look with a nice round belly? Well...now's the time.” He whispers in a low tone. 

“Oh Gods no..Loki please...” You plea feebly. “You might hurt the baby.” 

“I tire of your imploring little doe, the child will do fine, he is protected by my magic. Nothing will harm him, ever.” He assures as he pulls away from you. 

You try to move, but it's as if your body doesn’t want to listen. 

“Loki!” You shriek our of panic. 

“Relax, I've immobilized you. I don't want my little doe hurting herself.” He informs you as he walks around the cabana into your sight line. 

Out of thin air, a piece of black silky looking material appears in his hand. He runs his fingers over the material thoughtfully as he advances towards you. 

“Are you afraid of the dark (y/n)?” He questions in a dark tone. 

“N-no.”

“Perhaps you should be.” the God replies as he climbs onto the matress in front of you. He swiftly places the material over your eyes and ties it behind your head. You whimper and shake your head in vain to get the blindfold off. 

“Shh...” Loki soothes. “All is well, I read somewhere that it can be quite pleasurable. Midgardians have odd perversions, or kinks as you call them. None the less, I intend to find what your so called kinks are little doe. I am going to corrupt you, and I am going to enjoy every second of it.” 

“Loki please...” 

A sudden smack to your behind causes you to let out a shriek. 

“You will address me by my name when I allow you to, for now you will address me as Master, do you understand?” He orders you firmly. 

“Y-yes...M-Master...” You sob, a few tears leaking from your covered eyes and being absorbed by the blindfold. 

“Good girl.” The God of Mishief purrs, petting your hair. He pushes your hair over one shoulder, and leans into your neck, taking a long deep breath. “Your fear is delicious, I cannot wait until I have you squirming and begging for more.” 

“Not going to happen...Master.” You reply flatly and quickly enough he doesn't yank your hair again. 

“We shall see...” He muses. 

In one swift motion the skirt of your dress is pulled up exposing your bum to the tropical, warm air. Loki rolls the dress up, until it's just under your breasts exposing your stomach. 

“Let's see here,” He purrs as you suddenly feel a finger swirling around your arse. Slowly said finger inches inside the tight ring of muscle. 

“Ow...” You whimper at the intrusion. 

“So tight...but that is expected, with your obvious lack of experience. Let's see how far I can stretch you until you reach your limits.” The God purrs as he replaces his finger with something hard - plastic maybe? The feeling of a warm liquid flowing into you causes you to let out a low moan. Your innards felt like they were pushing out or expanding. 

“Nng...” You groan as your belly starts cramping from the amount of fluids flowing into you. 

“Good girl, it's just warm water if you were wondering...I bet it feels nice. Perhaps next time we'll use icy water? See what other delicious sounds I can pull from your pretty mouth...” Loki purrs in your ear as you feel one of his hands running over your belly. “Your stomach is hardly distended, but no matter we have all the time we want. Don't be shy little doe, no one else is here...you can make all the noises you want. I won't judge.” He chuckles on the last statement. Shortly after you feel even more water being injected into your colon. 

“Ahh, stop...it's too much Master...fuuuuuck!” You groan as a particularity painful wave of cramps jab at your insides. The need to relieve yourself is almost unbearable, almost. You feel your stomach bloating beyond its normal capacity. “L-Loki-ahh!!” You're cut off when his knuckles dig painfully into your sides. “M-Master!! Stop please! It hurts!” You wail as his hand starts rubbing your expanding belly. 

“I'm aware it must be a bit uncomfortable for you, but I can assure you that it will feel amazing soon.” 

“Wh-what are you going to do M-Master?” You whimper as you feel and hear your stomach gurgle and bubble. 

“Patience little doe, it wouldn't be fun if you knew what my plans are for you. Now clench for me.” You feel the bit of plastic disappear from your rear and the urge to relieve yourself increase. You flex your muscles in your bottom, not wanting to relieve yourself with the God watching. 

“Good girl...this might hurt a bit but it will help keep the fluids in.” You feel a bigger piece of plastic being pressed inside your bum, stretching you out painfully. 

“Ow!! Ahh hurts! It hurts! Please let me go...Master.” 

“I will allow you to go, after I'm done with you.” 

The plastic is pushed into you with a wet slurp and plugs up your behind. The blindfold suddenly rips from your eyes, allowing you to see again. You blink a few times, letting your eyes adjust to the light. The water is coloured oranges, reds and pinks from the suns lights. 

“Turn around and sit little doe, let me see you.” The God purrs as you feel your limbs move on your own whim again. 

Slowly and shakily, you shift your body so you're sitting up as best you can with your distended belly sloshing about. Resting your hands on your belly you can't help but wonder if this is what pregnancy actually feels like...or similar to. Surely not it's just water, not a baby...yet that is. You discover that you can only sit up if your legs are out straight. Not wanting to lay down and be completely vulnerable you sit up as best as you can. 

“You're beautiful little doe, all swollen and helpless...I could do anything to you right now.” Loki whispers as he forcefully spreads your legs so he's sitting in between them. You notice that he's removed his sweater, his pale skin almost appears to be glowing. Trying to sit comfortably you feel the piece of plastic move in your arse.

“What?” You go to feel what he shoved inside you, gasping in surprise and confusion when you realize what it is. A butt plug. Never did you think the God of Mischief would be into such things. 

“I think I'll keep you like this for a bit. I must admit, I did use a bit of magic to aid you, that's why you were able to take more then a normal Midgardian would. I'd say it paid off.” He purrs as he leans in and kisses your cheek tenderly. 

You whimper from the pain feeling similar to the menstrual cramps, only more painful - if it were even possible. The feeling is similar to a giant hand reaching inside your abdomen, grasping onto your organs and trying to pull them out, viciously twisting them along the way. You clutch your unnaturally firm and tender stomach, feeling the fluids slosh around inside you. You feel your arse twitching and clenching around the butt plug, reminding you that your body was not meant to have this much pressure being exerted on it. 

“H-hurts. P-p-please let me go...go e-empty myself M-Master...” You wince, feeling more tears trickle down your cheeks. 

“Not yet little doe, in a moment...I need my own release now.” The God whispers huskily as he undoes his leather pants. “You're gushing...” He coos as you feel his fingers stroke up your slit, making you shudder. “Are you sure you aren't enjoying this?” 

“Fuuuuuuck...” You moan in pain, grasping your belly. 

“Watch that pretty little mouth of yours, obscene language is very unbecoming of you.” Loki growls as he presses on the sides of your belly causing you to moan in agony. “Despite all the hostility you hold towards me, your body tells me otherwise. Struggle if you wish, but keep this in mind.” He tilts his head down in a more mending look, glaring right into your eyes. “Obedience will be rewarded.” 

With that you feel him pushing inside you slowly, painfully. The feeling of the water and now Loki inside you, made you feel like you're going to rip at the seams. 

“Shh, little doe, so tight, shh relax...that's a good girl.”

“S-stop!” You beg even though you knew your pleas were meaningless. 

“Oh, I don't think so.” He starts thrusting his hips to meet yours, hitting something inside you. Gods it shouldn’t feel this good! “Ahh my lovely little harlot, you're such a tease. Seeing you so full, and vulnerable, you have no idea what it does to me. I cannot wait to see you so full and swelling with my child. You'll make such a lovely mommy.” 

You let out an almost inhuman groan as his thrusts become faster and deeper. The water in your belly sloshes back and forth making your stomach gurgle in protest to the momentum and pressure. His hands reach around you and grip your bum, pulling you closer to him as he lightly presses kisses on your distended belly. The God reaches back towards your opening, roughly fingering your clit. 

“Nnn...nng...” Small, petty sounds are trapped in your throat, escaping at times when you have no control. Hating the feeling of him anywhere near you, you feel his thrusts quicken in pace as does his fingers on your clit. The need for some kind of release grows, your legs tremble and both of you are sweating quite heavily. His lidded eyes meet yours, exhibiting a great amount of wantonness. You're both close, you can feel it. His thickness pulsates inside you and your walls clench around him more tightly – if it were possible. 

A few more thrusts from Loki, and you suddenly see stars in your eyes, the pleasure just overwhelming your body and mind. The look on Loki's face is oozing lust and pleasure, his mouth is open emitting a long, deep animalistic moan. His eyes are lidded, almost drifting shut. You feel a warmth spread in your lower belly, as he thrusts a couple more times, then kisses your belly before he pulls out to rest beside you. 

“Being a God, I do have the stamina to keep going - unlike your petty human men – however, I feel that you could use a little rest. Maybe a dip in the water?” Loki says as he lays on his side, arm propped under his head. His other hand rubs the middle of your stomach. 

“Please-” You wince at the cramping pain. “L-let me go...empty my-myself, M-Master...” 

He looks you up and down, taking in your bloated form, then looks you right in the eyes. 

“You have ten minutes, don't even think about running as there is no where to run. Come back where you are done, I'll be nice and give you privacy, though I don't see why it would matter.” 

You roll over slowly, your belly gurgling at the movements. Standing up you waddle towards the trees, hoping it will provide some sort of privacy from the twisted trickster. You keep walking until you can't see the cabana anymore, then crouch beside a tree. 

Hopefully this doesn't take longer then ten minutes...

~*~


	12. Soft Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moar dark!Loki, but he's being a little sweet. or deceitful? I donno yet!! 
> 
> FIRST OF ALL I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER AND IT'S NOT AS LONG AS OTHER CHAPTERS. I WAS IN EUROPE AND WAS KIND OF WRITING THIS BUT NOT BECAUSE MY GROUP WAS DOING SO MANY THINGS. 
> 
> WITH SCHOOL STARTING SOON I WILL STILL BE WRITING BUT CHAPTERS MIGHT NOT BE UPLOADED FOR A FEW MONTHS...YEA I THANK YOU ALL FOR STAYING WITH THIS STORY AND I LOVE YOU ALL <3
> 
> ENJOY~

After that extremely awkward situation, you finally emerge from the trees again. Trying to remove the previous 'activity' from your mind, you approach the cabana. The throbbing between your legs aches, begging to be soothed. You notice the glistening water and wish you could take a dip and wade around in the waves. Looking around, you notice Loki is no where to be seen. Taking the advantage for a possibility of comfort you walk down the stairs, onto the beach. Stepping into the small waves on the sand, you sigh. The water feels nice against your toes and ankles.

"Beautiful little doe." Loki's familiar voice coos in your ear.

Suddenly, you're swept up into his arms. Catching you off guard, you squeak in surprise and wrap your arms around his neck making him laugh against your head.

"Did I startle you little doe? I apologize." He purrs as he nuzzles your hair. You shiver when you notice that he's only wearing his leather pants.

"I think a little swim will do you good, relaxing even. What do you think?"

"Y-yeah, okay."

He carries you towards the water then wades in until it reaches up to his waist. He steps deeper into the water until your heads and his shoulders are the only things above the water. Comparing the temperature of Loki to the temperature of the water, the water seemed more warm.

"How does this feel little doe?"

"Somewhat relaxing..."

He moves to reposition you in his arms, where your legs are around his hips so you're facing him.

"Arms around my neck dear." He orders gently, his eyes wrinkling at the corners a bit.

Taking a short, shallow breath you shakily place your arms around his neck causing you to lean in closer to the trickster.

"Um..." Your statement falters before you can get it out.

"What is it little one?" The God purrs in your ear.

"Why-why do you want a child?" In all honesty, after all he's done to you, you deserve to know why he wanted a kid of all things.

"Why do I want a child?" His face twist into one of deep thought. "Why. Do. I. Want. A. Child?" He draws out each syllable in a mocking tone. "Have you forgotten little doe? I don't have to answer to you." He growls out in a lowly voice, causing your flesh to crawl.

"No you don't, but I deserve to know at the very least." You reply in a slightly irritated manor. 

“You're beautiful you know, I am very confident that our child will inherit your appearance. Perhaps it will inherit my magic and wit.” He smiles against the skin below your ear. “My father was a let down, my adoptive father...well we're not going to ever mention him again. I will not let this child down, nor will I let you down. I also want an heir to carry on my legacy, a son to teach sorcery to.”

“But I never wanted this-”

“Oh but you will. Once a mother births their child, they have a longing to care for them, and that is what will happen. Then, I will have you and our child under my loving wing, for the rest of eternity.”

That renders you speechless. This new information swirls around your head. While trying to wrap your thoughts around the possibility of actually becoming a mother, one of Loki's hands lightly strokes your cheek. Out of fear and surprise you flinch at the contact. 

“Why did you flinch little doe? Are you still frightened of me?” He purrs as his thumb presses to your lower lip, lightly pulling it away from your top lip. 

“Y-yes Master...” You barely whisper looking at the water between you and him. 

“You really have nothing to fear of me little one, all we're going to be doing for the next little while is exploring your possible kinks. I do so look forward to what you might fancy. Now, give us a kiss.” He leans in slowly but not all the way. 

He wants you to give in. He wants to to be a willing participant in his games. No, you mentally refuse. Giving into this sick bastards fantasies will only make it harder to escape. Unless...yes. You decide to play his game, to a certain point, gain his trust. Then perhaps, maybe, he will take you back to Earth where you might be able to escape his clutches. 

Mentally rolling your eyes you lean in and press your lips against his. He starts kissing you, in a surprisingly gentle manor. You gasp when you feel his tongue run along your bottom lip. He takes the opportunity to push his tongue into your mouth, exploring every inch. He presses his tongue against yours, then runs along it to the back of your mouth, nearly making you gag. You both release the kiss, breathing rather heavily. The God rests his forehead against yours, readjusting his hold on your thighs and back. 

“You're so beautiful.” He coos lightly as he nuzzles your neck. 

You roll your eyes and push on his chest. Surprisingly he lets you go. You submerge yourself and swim away from him underwater to a part of the sand where you can stand. Surfacing, you take a deep breath in, then let it out as you push your hair out of your face and wipe the water away from your eyes and mouth. Turning back you see him walking even deeper into the water until you just see his head. You walk over to one of the flat rocks underwater and sit, watching the colors ripple across the water and sky. 

How can a place so beautiful be so dark?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY YOU!! YEAH YOU!!! I LOVE YOU C:


	13. Little Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MOAR LOKINESS <3 
> 
> I'm REALLY sorry this took so long to be written, and uploaded, and the fact that its short. I just have WAY too many ideas, and I might do one more chapter of this than continue but add in the Avengers and SHIELD due to reading another fic on here. I also might write something like this but with Jim Moriarty from Sherlock. I hope you all understand and regardless of updates I am still writing. Xxx

You're dressed in a beautiful white gown. Swishing it from side to side you feel almost like a princess. Turning around you see a crowd of people standing in rows, their faces all pitch black like they're burnt out of your sight. 

Turning back you face Loki, only his face is covered by a top hat. He's dressed in a very expensive looking black suit along with four more people in a row behind him. Looking behind you, you see four girls dressed in dark green floor-length dresses. The creepy thing was that all their faces were blackened out. Your pulse quickens and your throat tightens are you begin to take shorter breaths. 

“What is going on?” You whisper breathlessly, a sudden chill causing you to shiver and goosebumps to rise on your exposed skin. 

“The happiest day of your life little lamb.” Loki purrs as he tilts his hat up. 

You gasp at the sight of his skin. It's an unnatural blue, and his eyes are a piercing crimson red. 

“You may now kiss the bride.” A cold voice chimes in. 

Loki steps towards you and cradles your head like you're the most precious thing to him. It wouldn't take a genius to tell that you actually might be. He spins you around then leans you back into a dip, just like those extremely romantic scenes in those movies. 

His lips press against yours, they feel freezing cold for some reason. His hand covers your eyes, closing them in the process. 

Suddenly the whole landscape is different. There's an unbearable cold wind blowing with ice and snow as far as the eye can see. Your stomach also feels icy cold. Looking down you gasp at your distended abdomen. It was blue! As blue as Loki's flesh was. Unable to bear the rapid temperature change you collapse as a wave of unbearable pain rips through your belly. 

An ear shattering crack reaches your ears. The ice is breaking underneath you. You scream as you fall, deeper into the cold abyss...

You bolt up right gasping for air, your skin felt sweaty and clammy. These nightmares seem to be getting more and more disturbing. 

“Shh, shh...” Loki hushes you from your side. 

You realize you're back in bed with the green eyed God of Mischief. 

“All is well little one,” You look at him, your head rushing from the short breaths you're taking. “Deep breaths now, you're safe here.” He pulls you towards him. 

Yeah right, you mentally retaliate. 

Tears gather at the corners of your eyes, your breathing in short gasps. He strokes your hair tenderly as he pulls you into a tight embrace against his chest. He kisses your forehead then pulls back, propping himself on his arm. 

“You need to sleep a little more darling, it's barely morning.” 

“I don't want to-I mean, I can't-I mean...I'm cold...” You ramble then finish with a whimper crossing your arms over yourself. You sit up and wipe your tears away. 

“Mmm, here you can have the extra blanket, I don't need it.” He gathers one of the dark covers and wraps it around your shoulders.

“Th-thanks.” You sniffle pulling the blanket tighter around yourself. 

You sit in silence for what seemed like hours. Every so often your eyes would drift close but you force them open. 

“Are these nightmares you've been having, the reason why you're fighting your body's natural sleep cycle?” 

“A majority of the reason, yes.” You mutter laying back onto the pillows. 

“Perhaps I can assist.” He purrs, pulling you to his side. 

“Somehow I doubt that.” You hiss in pure sarcasm. 

“My magic knows no bounds darling, observe.” 

With a wave of his hand, the ceiling lit up and morphed. It looked like the milky way, and it was moving! You couldn't help but stare up in awe. Loki waved his hand again, and the tiny stars swirled together creating an image of a dolphin. 

“Wow.” You sigh.

“Impressed?” Loki questions. 

“Maybe.” You reply in a slightly smug manor. 

The dolphin swims through the air leaving trails of tiny particles shaped like ripples of water. It comes closer to the bed, just floating above you. Reaching out you feel the tiny particles swirl around your hand. The animated creature glides over and around your head then above Loki's. You notice the God staring at you in an almost tranquil manor. He looked so at ease laying against the pillows and his ebony hair splayed out. You notice hes only wearing black silk trousers, leaving his torso bare for all to see, mainly you. Being in a tank top and boy shorts you feel relief that at least you're wearing some type of clothing.

“Feeling better darling?” 

“A little...” You admit. 

A sudden drowsiness invades your consciousness. Knowing you were literally wide a wake a second ago you start to panic.

“L-Loki? What did you do?”

“Hush, you need sleep (Y/N) nothing will happen tonight, and besides, I have a surprise for you tomorrow.” 

Oh-no... 

The God pulls you down beside him so your head rests on his chest. The light from the animated ceiling provides something to look up at as your eyes slowly slip shut. You feel the covers being pulled over you, encasing you in their warmth. He pushes your hair to one side, lightly kissing and nuzzling your neck. 

Your mind drifts as you slowly fall back into slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all, no homo...maybe a little homo.
> 
> Also HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!! :D


	14. A Healthy Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Loki!!!! and Kinky Fuckeryness!!!! :D

Amazingly enough, for the first time after being taken by Loki you awaken from slumber feeling no pain anywhere. However, there was a heavy weight on top of your hips, and chest. When you first open your eyes you see the ceiling, seemingly normal so far. You then lift your head up and see Loki's head nuzzling in between your breasts. 

“Good morning little doe.” He purrs lazily. He then proceeds to take one of your nipples in his mouth sucking on it roughly. 

“Ow! Hey! Stop it! Get off me!” You shout, trying to push the God off you. He obviously doesn't budge at all and instead bites down on your nipple, surely leaving teeth marks. “AHHH!!” You scream in pain, your back arching towards the God in a reflexive manor. What happened to the kind, almost nurturing God who helped you chase away your nightmares last night?   
He takes one long suck before letting go with a wet smack, then looks your straight in the eyes. His hands start kneading both breasts and firmly pinching your nipples making them stiff. You go to push him away but you discover with a horrified look on your face that you can't lift your arms- or legs for that matter, off the bed. 

“As your pregnancy advances these will get bigger, along with your stomach. It's amazing, how the human body can grow to accommodate another life from created between two individuals. I read in a book on Midgard that the females ribs can expand to accommodate the child, fascinating. Females on Asgard rarely have such physical changes when they're with child in fact, pregnancy on Asgard is incredibly rare. However, my magic assisted with the impregnation process and will be helping with any issues that present themselves. It also helped that I'm not an Asgardian.” 

“You've really researched and thought this through haven't you?” You say through clenched teeth. “What is Asgard anyway?” 

“Another realm far away from here.” Loki answers with obvious disgust on his face. “It's a place where beings you know as Gods live.”

“Does that make you a God?” He smirks.

“You could say that I am, yes, but I am not from Asgard.” 

“Then where are you from?” 

“Ah, getting bold with our questions are we? That is a subject I do not wish to discuss.” He replies sitting back on his haunches putting pressure on your thighs. “Perhaps we could discuss your surprise.”

“Oh...okay.”

He reaches over to the bed side table and grabs a small glass bottle which had a brown transparent liquid in it. Popping the cork off of it he brings it to your lips. An overpowering bitter-sweet smell enters your nose. 

“Drink or I'll be forced to shove it down your throat.” He orders firmly. 

Cautiously you part your lips as he tips the bottle up. The liquid leaves a chilling feeling in its path as you swallow it. The God puts the empty bottle back on the table then flicks his wrist. You sigh in relief as you regain movement in your limbs. Loki slides off you, laying himself beside you with his arm propped up under his head. Without warning he pulls you over top of him so you're sitting on his abdomen with his knees against your back. 

“Loki haven't you done enough?” You gasp having no choice but to place your hands on his chest for stability. You blush ferociously as you remember you're wearing nothing, and your exposed clit is pressed against the cold flesh of his belly causing you to shudder. 

“P-please...stop.” You whimper feeling a tightness between your forcefully spread legs. The God smirks again. 

“But I am not doing anything little one.” He says huskily in mock concern. 

“You did something- I feel- I feel...” Your statement falters as your body suddenly becomes extremely sensitive to any sort of movement. Loki obviously notices this because he then lifts his hips and drops them causing friction between your legs. 

“Nnng” You bite back a moan, digging your nails into Loki's chest. He's clearly enjoying your situation as he looks you up and down. 

“I like this. You, being reduced to a mewling bundle of wanton in my complete control. So delightful.” He purrs as he reaches his hands up and starts pinching, and twisting your nipples. You desperately need some kind of release but you can't bare to move anything. Your skin prickles even from the slightest of movement. With Loki man handling you like this, he was pushing your body further towards the edge of bliss. 

“Ahh...” You gasp and shudder clenching your eyes shut,

This is so wrong that I'm enjoying this. A part of your mind screams. Yes, but it feels so fucking good. The other part of your mind whispers. You whimper each time your inner muscles clench together longing for release. 

“Do you need me to rub your clit little one?”

“Please...Loki please...”

“I want you to say it. Say you need me to rub your clit.” 

“I-I..ahh fuuuuck!” You throw your head back in bliss, unable to finish your statement. “L-Loki...I need you...to touch me! Touch me please!” 

“Touch you where?” He smirks. 

“Touch me down there! There, on-on my clit. Please oh God please...” You whimper as you unwillingly grind against his abdomen. He obviously doesn't mind as he pushes his hips up causing more friction on your opening. 

“Good girl.” The God purrs. He brings his right hand to your opening, splaying his digits across your pubic bone and his thumb starts rubbing circles on your clitoris. 

“Ohhh fuck yes!!” You full on moan as you feel more fluids dripping from your opening and onto Loki's belly. 

“You liked that, naughty girl.” He sits up cupping your head with his hands. He forces his mouth onto yours as you squeak falling back into his lap. Somehow he manages to keep you sitting up as he crosses his legs with your bottom cradled between his legs. To make this position more intimate he pulls your legs over his hips so you're still straddling him. He pulls his mouth away from yours then goes to nip at your neck. 

“That we different.” You half sigh in the afterglow of your release. 

“That's because I gave you an elixir I made especially for you. It assisted with your bodily reactions to stimulation. Unwanted or not. I am very pleased to know that the brew was very successful.” 

“...so what now?” Is all you manage to say. 

“I was contemplating exploring the kink you Midgardians refer to as 'medical kink'.” He pulls back slightly and smirks his deviously alluring trademark smirk. 

Oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all...I am still writing obviously but I might start writing and uploading other stuff. All the stuff I upload will mostly be dark stuff.


	15. The Insanity of Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and slight medical kink? I wanted to make it more kinky :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of your have waited patiently for an update and I'm so happy for that, Loki blesses you all. I've been wanting to write about other characters and other fandoms since I started writing and they will all probably be similar.

Time seemed to blur together for a while. To your dismay Loki confirmed that you were indeed with child. That night he wouldn’t stop rubbing your stomach

Now you find yourself sitting by the large ceiling-to-floor windows gazing out at the scenery. The waves splashing on the sand having an almost calming affect. Loki was in the shower as you could hear the water running. Leaving you alone for a few minutes, but at least he let you wear a robe to cover yourself. You trail a hand over your belly which had expanded moderately but not so obviously. If anyone saw you not knowing you're with child, they might thing you just had a chubby belly. 

Despite what the God has done to you and your obvious loathing for him, you still develop a feeling of protectiveness for the baby growing within you. Sometimes it feels like you're loosing control of your own body all because of a half-God baby in your womb. 

“It's endearing how you think you actually get a say in what happens to your body.”

“I can't live like this Loki, I'm sick of it. I'm sick of you!” 

“Finally found your voice have you?” he smirks as he struts over to you then roughly grabs one of your breasts through the robe. “These are quite delightful, tell me are they sore?” 

You gasp and blush in embarrassment as you try to pull his hand off your chest. Loki grits his teeth, then licks his lips as his invading hand advances under the robe. 

“Get off me!” You crawl back until your back presses against one of the massive windows. You hold your arms over your chest in a hopeless attempt to protect yourself against the God's violating hands. 

“There's no escape little doe.” He walks towards you then crouches down until he's sitting in front of you, a little too closely. “Now answer my question.” 

“They're fine! A little tender maybe, but that's all.” 

“Yes, that is to be expected. Soon they'll start producing milk, and they'll swell with the need to be drained. Of course I will gladly relieve any discomfort you receive from that.” He smirks again before standing up again. He reaches down grasping you under your arms an lifts you to your feet. 

“Walk with me.” He says as he takes your hand into his own, in a hard grip. No chance of escape. 

“Like I have a choice.” You sigh. 

He pulls you along, not so much as you have to run to keep up. He seems very patient with you, for now. He leads you down one of the hallways that you don't remember seeing before. 

“You recall when I suggested we try medical kink?” He suddenly asks as he stops in front of a fogged glass door. 

Oh fuck...

“You mentioned it...I didn't think you were being serious though.” Your mind falls into a void, bracing for what's to come. 

“Well, I thought it would be find to play the role of a Midgardian Doctor, check you and the baby..and if you're a good girl during the whole process, we will go back to your home.” You look up from your sulk to meet his eyes which are wrinkled at the sides from smiling. Bastard. 

“Really?” You ask dumfounded. “

“I may be the God of lies but I can assure you that I will take you home. Of course there will be restrictions and rules, such as never leaving my side.” 

“Oh...great.” 

So for a bit of potential freedom all you have to do is let Loki touch, fondle, and whatever else he desires to do to you. 

“...fine.” You grimace as he places a hand on the small of your back. 

“Excellent!” He says a bit too excitedly. “I do so love your sudden compliance.” 

He leads you into a room that’s set up like an examination room at a Doctor's office. The smell of antiseptic cleaning fluids hits your nose causing you to loose balance for a split second. 

“Something bothering you darling?” Loki asks with mock concern on his face. 

“The smell is really extreme...is all of this really necessary?” You gesture towards the room. There was a medical with stirrups, some cabinets with iced glass to hide the contents, and a couple of chairs. 

This all seems slightly familiar...

“Now, if you would be so inclined to have a seat on the table we can begin.” The God purred a bit to pleasantly. You stand frozen for a few seconds, goosebumps rising on your arms. “Take a seat (y/n).” He nudges you forward. “The Doctor will be with you in just a moment.” 

With that you hear the door close. The silence in the room deafens you as you slowly walk over to the table. It's leather top seems extremely intimidating under the circumstances, though you still manage to get up on it. You pull the robe tighter around yourself, waiting. 

Waiting. 

Your eyes drift close for a moment taking in the calm before the storm. The door is swung open causing you to jerk your head up. Your eye widen in panic as you take in the appearance of the God. He was dressed in a simple black button top, a pair of grey trousers, a long white lab coat and a stethoscope around his neck. You mentally cringe when you realize it's just like your nightmare. Yet the sight of the God dressed in such a manor somehow causes you to clench your legs together in arousal. 

"Let's see what you've got hidden under there." He slides the robs off your shoulders, gliding his hands down your arms.

"Beautiful." He croons as he glances down at your breasts and your belly. He locks eyes with you again. He steps back taking a pair of latex gloves from his coat pocket. Without breaking eye contact with you he snaps them on his hands like they do in the hospital dramas.

"How are you feeling little one?" He asks out of the blue.

"Wha-oh...f-fine." You unconsciously shiver again, and blush profusely when you feel your nipples harden.

"A little excited perhaps?" He smirks.

"Loki..." You whine as you cross your arms over your chest.

"All in due time, I'm going to check your heart rate now."

Instead of using the stethoscope like you expected, he leans towards you and places the side of his head on your chest. His arms encase you in a slightly awkward embrace. 

“Uh...” 

“You might not know little one but Gods senses are vastly superior to yours in a way. We can hear, and smell things you wouldn't normally hear or smell. For example I can hear the baby's pulse now-along with yours of course. You both seem very healthy, maybe a tad stressed though.” 

“I wonder why.” You mutter under your breath. 

“What was that?” He questions as you feel him pinch an area on you back. He obviously heard you. 

“Nothing.” 

“That's what I thought, your breathing is fine too. Now how have your breasts been feeling, sore? Tender? Heavy?” He questions as he pulls away from you, standing at full height. The image is extremely intimidating in it's own way. 

“I, ah...tender yes, sore, not so much. Unless something is pushing on them. Heavy, a little? It's normal though. You did this to me you know.” You stammer as you feel a wetness seep between your legs.

“Oh, I'm well aware of that little one.” He sneers, clearly way too pleased at knocking you up with a half human-God baby. 

Stay calm. It's just until he gets bored. You remind yourself. Then he'll take you home, where you might potentially escape. 

“Mmm..” The God moans as his hands palm your rounding belly. “You're getting bigger little one, perhaps we can go shopping for clothes. Like normal Midgardians do yes?” 

“Ahh, yeah of course.” You reply with a sugary sweet voice. 

“Did you know little one, that elephants can carry their young for up to two of your human years? It's fascinating really. So many interesting creatures live in your petty little world, they almost make it beautiful. Lay down for me, knees apart.” 

Sighing you do as he says, blushing viciously down to your bosom. 

“I love when you blush.” He purrs. “To know that I have such an effect on you, it makes me so lustful for you.” 

“I uh...I'd love to travel Ear-Midgard with you...” You stammer in an attempt to change the subject. It was obviously not going to prevent his advances. 

His hand grasps one of your breasts, kneading it slowly. His cold flesh causes you to shiver, he chuckles darkly. When his hand skims over your plump belly you go to hold it back, bravely looking the God in his piercing emerald eyes. 

“Loki wait..” Your voice sounds lighter in a way, it's almost forgiven. “Can that wait? I...I'm sore down there...” It wasn't a complete lie. The changes in your body did cause certain parts of your body to become extremely sensitive. 

“Is that so? If you're sore I'd prefer to take care of it now to prevent further discomfort.” 

Good lord, he sounded so alluring just then. He sounded like a Doctor would talk to an average patient. 

“Let me just apply a bit of salve down there,” he quickly strokes your up slit making you whimper and pull your knees together tightly. He hold a hand up and you watch in amazement as a small container flies off one of the shelf’s and into his hand. 

“It will feel warm, but the aching should go away very quickly.” He says as he twists the lid off and gathers a dollop of the white salve on his index finger. 

“O-okay.” You clench your fists together, and close your eyes. 

Stay strong. You remind yourself. Think of being back home. Sleeping in your own bed. 

You flinch when his hand brushes the inside of your thigh. Even though he's managed to knock you up, there is little to know chance of you ever getting use to his touch. He pushes the salve covered finger inside you, covering your insides with it. 

“Ah-ah..” You sigh at the slight intrusion and warming sensation. 

“How does that feel?” The God asks as he withdraws his finger. 

“Better.” You sputter. 

“Good. Now if you go, and get dressed, we can depart.

“For real?” You reply with wide open eyes in almost disbelief. He just nods and gestures for you to get up. 

Without hesitation you get off the table, grab the robe and run to put some clothes on. 

You choose a light blue summer dress with a dark cardigan and a pair of sandals. You walk back to the bed room with a happy bounce in your step. The God is standing in the middle of the room, waiting patiently for you. It seems too good to be true.

“Where to?” He asks holding his arm out. 

Hesitantly you wrap your arm around his. 

“Home, my home.” You sigh happily. 

~*~

The first thing you want to do when you and Loki appear in your living room, is sleep. Surprisingly enough he lets you go sleep by yourself. It's the first time without him wrapped around you in days, and you aren't complaining at all. Everything is just as you left it. Without another moment hesitation you close the bedroom door and crawl under your bed covers. Sleep comes to you easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND NO I AM NOT DONE WITH THIS YET THERE WILL BE MORE YOU JUST GOTTA BE PATIENT. SO MUCH KINKY THINGS TO WRITE ABOUT SO LITTLE TIME.


	16. Oh No Not Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another nightmare and more Loki being...well Loki.   
> He takes you shopping and has a surprise store he has chosen.   
> Whatever could it be? 
> 
> I know I haven't specified where 'your' house is but I thought I'd leave that for you readers to decide. Personally I love London but eh.

The air is chilly around you, perhaps the window is open. Shivering slightly you go to sit up, only realizing you can't. Your limbs are being held in place by some sort of restraints. Finally you open your eyes, only to be blinded by a bright light directly over your head. 

Beep...beep...beep...

The sound of a hear monitor reaches your ears. 

Was there an accident? What's going on? You ask yourself in your mind. 

A silhouette appears by your side, and another, and another. You're surrounded by people who appear to be dressed in surgeons scrubs. You feel a sense of danger, which makes your heart beat faster and the monitor to pick up. 

“Calm down miss, there is no need to stress. Just a few quick cuts and we'll have you on your way. All in good time.” One of the figures assures you in a commanding tone. 

You lift your head to see some kind of light green sheet with a rectangular opening over your stomach. There's an obvious baby bump sticking out. You start to panic when you realize what they're going to do. 

“No please! Don't hurt me!” You cry as you struggle against the restraints. 

“Relax. We won't cause you harm, it's a quick, minor procedure.” 

Your vision starts to blur as your eyes suddenly start to close on their own. Off to the side you catch a glimpse of a few scalpels and other surgical tools. 

“No...please...don't hurt us...”

~*~

You bolt awake with a layer cold sweat on your skin. You feel relieved to realize that it was just another nightmare and you're back in your bed, in your room. You start silently sobbing as a flood of different emotions barrel through you.   
Damn hormones. 

Suddenly the door opens, and in steps Loki. He seems to have made himself at home wearing nothing but black boxers. 

“I heard your crying earlier, what's the matter?” He asks in what appears to be genuine concern. 

“It-it was just a nightmare.” You hiccup through your sobbing. “It felt so real...” 

“Be that as it may, I sense your body still needs rest, and it's still dark.”

You notice that the drapes are drawn shut, allowing no street lights to filter into your room. Just as Loki turns to leave and close the door you feel a sudden need to not be left alone. 

“Wait,” You squeak. The God pauses and turns to you unexpectedly. “Please don't leave me alone...stay?” 

He seems to ponder your request briefly before walking back into your room and closing the door. 

“I'll just be right back.” You say as you get up, feeling a strong pressure on your bladder. 

After quickly reliving yourself, you quickly wash your hands and face before waddling back to your room. Your belly was growing bigger by the minute it seems and it's making it difficult to keep balance. Loki is sitting on your bed, cross legged, with plenty of room for you to get back into bed. He looks so casual yet under that surface was a box of cats which could break loose at anytime. 

“I hate these nightmares...it's making it so I can't sleep properly...” You whisper as you sit on the bed in front of him. 

“I understand...I can use my magic to get rid of them if you wish.” 

He's asking you, before he acts. Where is the real Loki? You ask in your mind.

“That would be great.” You croak, swallowing any tears trying to trickle out. “It's weird, I feel like I can't control my emotions...” He laughs. 

“Yes, that is a side effect of being with child. Unfortunately I can't use magic to fix that. The human body is fragile in that sense. Why don't you go back to sleep? I'll be right here.” 

“I will but...I'm scared...would you help me forget? Temporarily at least?” 

At this point, you'll do anything to keep the memories and nightmare at bay. Even if it means, playing housewife and lover to the God of Mischief.

“Come here,” He gestures to his lap. 

Cautiously you crawl over to him and seat your self in his lap so you can lean against his chest. He wraps his arms around you, encasing you comfortably with his chin on your head. 

“Kiss me,” He whispers. The statements halfway between a command and a question. Gingerly you look up at him, still having defiance in you. You timidly press your lips to his. The kiss starts out slow and sweet, quickly turning into a fit of longing. “I can help you forget...” He whispers breathlessly then continues kissing you. 

“You're the one who did this to me ass hole...” You growl breathlessly. 

“Ehehe...that cannot be denied little one.” You both continue kissing between sentences. “But I've decided to be a good parent to the baby, and nurture it as a parent would. However until it's born, I'll have my way with you, and even after it's born. I just can't seem get enough of you little one...you drive me wild.”

“Shut up.” You hiss and continue trying to dominate his mouth. Soon you find yourself loosing energy, and starting to fall back against the mattress. Loki holds you as he leans over you still kissing, but in a softer manor. 

“Good girl, go to sleep. We'll do more activities when the sun rises.” He purrs as he cradles your head in his arms. What he means by activities weren't clear, knowing Loki it could be anything. You curl into him as he pulls the covers over both of you. 

You fall asleep to the sound of his breathing and heart beat. 

~*~

Getting yourself on your feet and into the shower took a little bit of will power. However with a blend of dismay and appreciation you allowed Loki you assist you. Now you stand under the warm water, contemplating how Loki could possibly be a parent. His actions upon you have instilled doubts in your mind for obvious reasons. Slouching slightly you run your hands down your belly, where the bump was. A reminder of the God's actions upon you. Something that concerns you was the fact that you had no idea how far along you are. The time on Loki's little world seems to blur altogether in your memory making little to no sense. Perhaps now that you were back home time might become relevant again. 

“I know the water is relaxing (Y/N) but you should eat something as well.” Loki says from the other side of the shower curtain. You don't move as the water feels so soothing against your skin. “Just come out and eat something and we can go out for some fresh air, unless you want to lounge around all day.” 

“I'm coming, just give me a second.” 

“Of course.” Foot steps exit the bathroom and the door closes. A part of you wanted him to strip and join you, but another part wanted to be alone. 

“Fucking hormones.” You growl to yourself. 

Stepping out of the shower you quickly towel dry your hair, and put it back in a headband. You walk to your closet and pick out a t-shirt which fits too snugly for your liking. Sighing you grab a sweater and a pair of jeans. To add to your frustration, the jeans don’t fit over your hips anymore. With a combination of emotions you huff and plop yourself on the floor, a wave of tears dripping down your cheeks.

“Darling,” Loki calls from the hallway. “What is the matter?” He questions as he enters your room, crouching down beside you. 

“This is all your fault!” You sob, an uncontrollable wave of emotions cause you to crumble in front of the God. “It's your fault that I feel this way, why I can't control myself. I feel lost...I can't even fit into my pants for crying out loud!” Finally realizing why you're crying Loki sits next to you pulling you against him in a comforting manor. 

“(Y/N), is that what this is about? You can't put a piece of clothing on? That is to be expected in your condition.” He kisses your forehead softly while rocking you like a parent rocks their baby. “I prefer you this way. How your hips and belly swell with our child. How your body changes to adapt in order to carry new life. It suites you. The way you petty mortals strive to have a perfect image is rather trivial. There are more meaningful things to do with your precious time. I promise we can go get you new clothes, there's nothing to be ashamed of.” His hand trails down to your belly lightly massaging it. “Now lets get you into some loose fitting trousers, then we can have a bite before going outside. Alright?” 

“Yes.” You whimper, trying to keep your emotions in check. 

Loki pushes you up by your under arms like a toddler so you're standing up. You blush and tug your shirt down over your bottom and quickly go to find a pair of sweat pants. You didn't really know what would happen when it came to Loki, he could lash out at any moment. Anything could set him off. You slip on a pair of simple flats and walk out to your living room. Your stomach grumbles rather loudly as you smell something yummy. 

“I had a, ah...friend, come and prepare breakfast for us while you were preening yourself.” He gestures to the breakfast bar stool

“A friend?” You repeat in question as you take a piece of toast with butter already on it. “I didn't know you had friends.” You purse your lips as soon as the statement left your mouth. With wide eyes you watch Loki's reaction. Surprisingly he just chuckles and leans against the counter opposite you. 

“There's a lot you know know about me little one, and I prefer it that way.” He says as he picks up a cup of some type of tea. “Here, I added a couple of supplements for you. Nothing too strong of course.” 

Looking between Loki's striking eyes and the cup you precess the possibilities of what could really be in the cup. 

Poison? No, he's put too much effort into knocking you up to end it like that. 

Sedative? Possible. Rohypnol? Also possible. 

Swallowing a slight lump in your throat you take the cup, careful of not spilling the contents. You bring it to your lips, taking the smell in. 

Lemon. 

Loki also pick up a cup and sips it casually. You take a sip to, the citrus flavor dancing across your taste buds. The next thing you know the cup is empty. Your attention draws back to your half eaten piece of toast and a few cut strawberries. 

“Where would you like to go today?” Loki questions. 

~*~

You had suggested to Loki that you take him to your favourite market place close to the city center. Loki being his usual skeptical self brings up a few restrictions. Some of said restrictions were, you were to always stay within arms reach of him. You're not permitted to have extended conversations and heavily crowded areas are to be avoided. Why he was being so controlling, was beyond you. You're just happy to be outside again. 

~*~

The Norse God lives up to his promise and buys you a bunch of new clothes you pick you. You select a variety of comfortable dresses, trousers, tops and shorts. For some reason what ever Loki picked out for you, fit you perfectly. Perhaps it's some kind of Godly intuition. You both walk along the busy streets holding hands and each carrying a bag of clothes. One would think you look like a completely normal couple. 

How deceiving. 

“Now little one. Since I've been doing all these little favours for you, I was thinking that you could do something for me.” He purrs as he rubs his thumb over your knuckles. 

“It depends...” You bite your lip, feeling the anticipation of what the God is going to do. 

“I'm aware of a certain store in this area that I'm very keen to look at, and I request your full compliance. If you do not comply I will strip you, and your closest of all possible garments and you will be forced to do everything around your flat, nude. Of course this doesn't pose a threat to me.” He darkly chuckles the last statement as he stops you and turns you to face him. “So, what shall it be?” 

“Um...what type of store do you have in mind exactly?” You question. 

“You shall have to wait and see, it will be a surprise for you.” He smirks. You sigh and role your eyes in response. 

“Fine, but I would like to be alone for the night in my flat. All alone, just for the night...and maybe until next morning so I can sleep in.” You smile sweetly hopping he accepts the terms. He glares and grinds his teeth together obviously in irritation. 

“Very well, it just so happens I have business to attend to else where tonight. You'll have eighteen hours alone starting at six in the evening. All you have to do is be compliant to me until then.” He grins seeming to be pleased with the sudden development. 

“Deal.” You quickly accept. 

“Any kind of spiteful, blatant attitude and you will never leave my sights for the rest of your existence. I'm not asking much of you really. You just act like the perfect spouse-to-be and all will be well for us.”  
He tugs you along lightly. 

“Whatever you say, honey.” You smile in false happiness. You're both curious and scared of what the God of Mischief has in mind. 

A couple of minutes later you find yourself in a rather, posh area of downtown. 

“Loki, where are we going?” You question in absolute confusion. 

“Hush, patience is a virtue princess.” He patronizes as he drags you down the street taking a sudden turn down another street with less people. “Ah, there it is.” He says in a more excited tone. 

Your jaw drops when you see what store has gotten him so excited. It's a freaking sex shop, and an expensive looking one at that. 

“Loki, I can't go in there.” You whimper as your try to walk the other way, your cheeks heating up. 

“Oh? And why ever not?” Loki questions with a grin. You remember the deal that was recently made and you grit your teeth in irritation. Still not wanting to go in the shop you look up at Loki with pleading eyes. 

“I've never been in one, I have no interest in going in there I-” You're cut off with Loki placing a finger to your lips. 

“Are you going against my wishes darling? I'd really like for us to go look around, but if you wish we can go home and spend nice quality time together...” His finger traces your lips then jumps down to grope your breast. You gasp and try to pull away. 

“Fine! Just stop touching me!” You yell. Luckily there weren't very many people around to watch the God humiliate you. Taking a deep breath to calm your nervous heart, you walk along Loki's side towards the shop.

The shop is decorated in a right purple colour with a couple of mannequins in the windows in rather compromising positions. The mannequins are wearing very skimpy lingerie, with stockings, garter belts and really high heels. One of them even has a collar around their neck. You stare with wide eyes, knowing that there's probably more than that in the store itself. 

“Come along (Y/N) there's nothing to be afraid of, and remember you’re a happy spouse to be. Being introduced to this lifestyle by your wonderful husband-to-be.” The God purrs as he pulls you in the door. Sure enough there are shelves lined with different sex toys, and racks with different garments that seem very...unusual. The store interior itself is decorated like a normal trendy store in the malls with black and pink walls with a hardwood floor. There's a young woman in a short, and uncomfortable looking pink latex dress that fans out at her waist and barely goes past her thighs. She's also wearing stilettos with high platforms and heavy make up. 

“Welcome, is there anyway I can assist you today?” She asks in an almost seductive tone. She seems more interested in Loki than you. A sudden feeling of possessiveness comes over you as you link your arm around Loki's and pressing against his side. 

“Well yes, you see my girlfriend and I would like to,” He pauses, possibly thinking of the correct words to use. “Spice, things up in our new relationship. We really have no idea what to try, would you happen to have any recommendations?” He eyes the girl up and down, causing a bit of jealousy to boil in your veins. 

What is happening here? You jealous of another girl wanting Loki's attention? Especially when you should be wanting any excuse to get away from him. 

“We carry a wide selection to meet all of your fantasies. Perhaps I can show you around?” She winks at him. Lord this girl was irritating. 

“Of course, I was thinking it would be fun to surprise my girl here. She has no idea what to try first. I have some ideas though. Darling why don't you go wait over there?” Loki gestures towards the corner with all the corsets and other odd items. 

“Alright dear.” You smile and hesitantly let go of his arm. Letting Loki enjoy his sick, twisted fantasies, you saunter oer to a rack of black garments. They all look silky to the touch. Picking up one you examine the intricate detail. There's purple lace and ribbons accenting the black silk with little bows at the bottom. There's four straps on the bottom hem with clips which you think are used for holding up stockings. Feeling the sides you notice how there are strips of an extremely hard materiel. Cringing at the thought of trying to put it on you place it back on the rack carefully. 

Looking around you notice how odd the pictures on the wall are, though they do fit into the theme of the store. One in particular makes you shudder just by looking at it. It's focused on a woman who is bound up by rope and being strung from the ceiling. She's wearing a white billowy dress to cover the obvious, yet she has some serenity on her face like she's in the most relaxed place ever. One leg is being extended upwards so her back is bent almost in half while her other leg is on the ground, just barely. Noticing ballet shoes you realize that she's probably flexible and not in any pain. It still seems rather frightening to an extent. 

Moving on to the next rack there are more colours in the garments, and different materials. The latex tops feel uncomfortable to the touch, but the silk bra tops feel nice against your fingers. Glancing at the price your mouth briefly drops open. People must be nuts to spend so much on a single piece of clothing. Speaking of money, you have no idea where Loki's cash stash has come from. He's a Demigod, they don't use Earth money, perhaps magic. This raised many more questions in your mind. 

Is the money real? Would it disappear? You have no idea, yet for some reason you didn't really care. 

Glancing over at the God at the other side of the room you notice that the girl has her hand on the small of his back and pointing to different items mounted on the walls. You grit your teeth wishing that you could somehow rip her hands off him. He suddenly turns around, looking at more items and you notice that he's holding a riding crop. 

Oh hell no.


	17. Much Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not as much kinkyness as I'd like but eh...we'll get back to that next chap.

You cock your head away hoping he didn't catch you glancing as him. Your attention is drawn to a small nook around the corner, from the clothes rack. Walking over you notice many different boxes of sexy toys on the shelves. What captures your eyes is a box with seemingly normal kickers. 

How is that a toy? 

You pick up the box curiously and upon further investigation you notice that there's a pocket in the crotch of the garment. Turning over the box you read that a tiny vibrator is meant to be place in the pocket and controlled by a ring in the partners possession.

Is this something for power play? 

There's an image on the box where a woman has the kickers on and a very deep blush with her eyes lidded. The partner has a sly smirk on their face that reminds you of Loki as they're obviously fiddling with the ring controller. As you put the box back you notice that there are different add-ons for the knickers along with the vibrator. 

You suddenly feel someone standing directly behind you as they reach over your shoulder to the box you just place on the shelf. 

“That looks interesting, let's have a look.” Loki says with a fake curiosity as he takes the box and examines it and wraps his other arm around your waist. “You were looking at this?” He questions, then chuckles darkly. “Naughty girl, perhaps since you seem so curious about it we'll give it a try.” 

“Loki really, I don't need-” You whimper as he squeezes you possessively making you purse your lips. He's clearly doing this to see if you'll be defiant. 

No giving up. For now. 

“Ah, but I do little one. Come along, there's somewhere else I'd like to go before your end of the bargain is held.” He purrs as he turns you around and pushes you along with him to the cash register lady. 

“Will that be everything for today?” The lady asks as she types the numbers into the register, and quickly bags the items. 

“Yes, for now.” Loki chuckles as he bring his other hand around your waist and rests on your tummy. “I want us to try new things before we have our baby.” 

“Oh you're expecting?” The lady asks in a sultry sweet tone and briefly glares at you. 

“Yes, we're just so excited.” You mellowly smirk in response as you lean back against the God. 

“How far along?” The lady questions more to Loki rather than you. As if he knew the answer. 

“12 weeks so about three months.” 

What? three months?! Has it been that long? You're almost done the first trimester already. Unbelievable. 

“We actually have a Doctor's appointment soon and we don't want to be late do we honey?” Loki says as he takes the large black-unlabelled bag off the counter. “Have a lovely day – come along darling.” 

You follow Loki out the store. 

“A Doctor's appointment? When we're you going to tell me about that?” You inquire and fold your arms over your chest. 

“Oh I thought it would be a nice surprise to have someone else examine you besides me for once.” The God replies nonchalantly. “Here I can get our bags home so we don't have to carry them anymore.” 

At those words the weight of the bags in your hands disappear and you're left with empty hands. Still not being use to his magic you briefly pause only to have his arm encase your back and walk you along the sidewalk. 

“It's a short walk from here.” 

 

~*~

Finding yourself in a seemingly normal waiting room, you couldn't help but feel more than a bit anxious. 

“What will this appointment entail exactly?” You ask with a soft shaky voice. 

“From what I've researched, they'll do basic things such as weight, blood pressure and ask you questions. Then they'll scan your abdomen and take a look at the fetus. Nothing too strenuous.” 

“You read up on this or something?”

“Well, yes. We deal with pregnancies differently on Asgard.” 

“Different how?” You ask with honest curiosity. 

“Our technology is far beyond the technology here. Magic aids in identifying any abnormalities before they happen, and having any abortion is against the law.” 

“I see...it just seems so...unbelievable. That such a place exists and we're oblivious to it...could you take me to Asgard someday?” Loki tenses up at the request. 

“Perhaps, no promises though. Who would you want to go there?”

“Hello?! It's the realm of the Norse Gods! Why would I not want to see that?!” 

“(Y/N)?” One of the staff asks from behind the counter. 

“Yes?” You reply curtly as you stand up. 

“Follow me to your room, is your partner coming too?” The lady asks as she picks up a clipboard from the counter. 

“Of course.” Loki responds before you gather a reply. He wraps an arm around your waist and walks with you down the hall to one of the examination rooms. Seeing a room that looks similar to the room Loki wanted to get rather kinky in sends a tight coil down to your groin. 

“Take a seat and the Doctor will be right with you shortly.” She says as she closes the door behind her. You step up to the padded table and sit down the paper rustling making the only noise in the room. Loki walks over to the opposite wall where there are posters with images of a growing foetus. 

“Something we don't have on Asgard are such descriptive images of the younglings before they're born. It's almost impressive in a way.” 

Loki goes to sit in the spare chair as you take in your surroundings. There's a desk with numerous cabinets and drawers and a computer with a printer. Next to the examination table is an ultrasound machine with a nice large screen. There was a clock above the desk, which read 4:47 PM. Just an hour to go until you could finally be alone. The door abruptly opens revealing a woman dressed in a knee length black dress, a white lap coat, and mid length auburn hair. 

“Hello, I'm Doctor Knight. How are we doing today?” She asks as she glances at her clipboard and sits down on the chair in front of the desk. 

“Fine, I think.” You reply trying to sound sure of yourself. 

“Okay, it looks like we have a basic check up, and an ultrasound written here. Does that sound good?” 

You just nod in response.

“First I'm going to ask you some simple questions, and then we'll go to the other room and get your height, weight and other numbers.” Her eyes seem to be almost studying you in a way. 

“Okay.” You fold your fingers and place your hands in your lap.

“Are you on any drugs, medication, or supplements?”

“No, no and no.” She quickly checks off something on her clipboard. 

“Do you have any known allergies?”

“No.”

“Any symptoms of pregnancy recently?” 

“Yes, um...weight gain, morning sickness, back pain...mood swings-” Loki chuckles lowly. “Ahem.” You clear your throat and he just smirks at you. “Headaches, cravings, tiredness, cramping...I think that's it.” 

“Okay, let's go to the other room. Your husband may come if you want him to.” She stands up walks to the door and opens it. 

“We're not marr-”

“I'll be right here if you need me.” Loki cuts you off knowing you are struggling so hard to comply. 

~*~

After you're weight, height and other necessary information were logged. The Doctor tells you to go back to the room, and lay back on the table. 

“Now since you're wearing a dress we can cover you up with this once you pull your dress up as far as you feel comfortable. Are you okay with your husband in the room?” 

“I uh...yeah he's fine...” You sigh as you pull up your dress and lay the paper below your hips. Not that it would make much difference at this point. She turns the machine on, presses a few buttons then grabs a tube of gel from the cupboard. 

“This is going to be a little cold.” Doctor Knight says as she squirts the gel onto your belly. She picks up the wand and places it over your abdomen and looks at the screen. “So, judging by the image here, you're just entering your second trimester. The baby is currently upright, which at some point it should flip over into the correct position...can you see it?” Looking up at the screen you see a light grey bean shaped thing surrounded by black and grey lines. The Doctor starts pointing at the screen. “This is it's head, it's arms, it's legs...and I think I know the gender, would you like to know?” 

“Umm...” You look over at Loki with a questioning expression. 

“If you want to honey.” 

“Yes.” 

“Lets see.” Doctor Knight sighs as she examines the screen and moves the wand around, trying to find a better angle. “We can see here, between the legs that there is no external genitals, so we can safely assume that you're going to have a healthy baby girl! Congratulations!” 

“Really?” You sigh with a mixture of emotions running through you. 

Maybe there was something good out of this whole ordeal. 

Maybe.


	18. Near Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this part of this fic, I will add a part 2 soon.

The walk back to your flat was quick and leaving you happier than one would expect. Loki seemed happy to see you in a happy mood. 

“I'm having a girl!” You sigh as you curl up on the sofa. “A baby girl...”

“In light of the new discovery, I was hoping we could spend some intimate time together before I depart.” Loki purrs from behind the couch as he rubs your shoulders

“I guess...you're the one in charge here.” You say as you push his hands off your shoulders.

“Excellent, go put this on and wait for me on your bed.” Loki orders as he hands you a roll of pink tissue paper. Taking the paper you feel something wrapped up inside, some type of clothing. 

“Fine.” You sigh and walk down the hall to your bedroom and close the door. You unwrap the paper to reveal a lacy light green baby doll lingerie top with white polka dots which is practically see through except for the cups. Coming from Loki this seems like an odd choice in design.

You quickly slip out of your dress and into the lingerie, which felt oddly comfortable. Usually things like these came with panties...but there were none and this top alone barely covers your bum. Huffing in annoyance you crumple the tissue paper up and toss it in a random corner. You flop onto your bed, and absentmindedly rest your hands on your belly. To think that there's an actual baby in there, growing even bigger. The though alone sends your mind whirling with emotions. You lift your head to glace at your bedside clock. 

5:30.

Only half an hour left! 

Then maybe, just maybe you can get away forever...but where to go? Loki said he would find you if you left. Still, it was a risk you're willing to take. 

“Oh, my baby girl look precious. Does she like her new outfit?” Loki croons from the door. You sit up to see him leaning against the door frame wearing loose sweat pants. He looks, strangely relaxed. 

“Uh, I wouldn't consider this an outfit...there's just a top.” You reply as you observe his body language. His eyes wrinkle at the corners from smiling so big, as he steps forward and the door closes behind him on it's own. “May I also add that your 'baby girl' is having a baby herself?” You press for a reaction of some sort. 

“Oh yes, and she looks very lovely even so...” The God purrs as he approaches your bed. “You're positively glowing. Come here, come to daddy.” 

“Daddy?” You repeat in confusion. 

Oh crap. Was this another kink thing? ...probably. 

“Don't question me right now baby girl, come here.” He demands as he points to the foot of the bed. You shuffle tensely towards him and sit with your legs underneath you. “You were such a good girl today, being so compliant. I hope that continues for a little while longer...” Loki growls as his hand grasps your chin and pulls you closer to him. You notice his other hand is behind his back, possibly holding something. 

“...I guess...” You sigh, not having anything to rebuttal with. 

He kisses you gently yet firmly, showing that he still demands control. 

“So submissive all of a sudden, it's a nice change. Though I hope it doesn't stay.”

The fuck it will. You think bitterly in your mind as you force a fake smile.   
“On your knees and spread your legs more for me baby girl, I have a little surprise.” 

You sit up on the bed and shuffle your knees apart on the blankets. Feeling so exposed in front of the God still hasn’t changed your embarrassment. Feeling like you're going to loose your balance you grab onto his shoulders. 

“Good girl, now look up at the ceiling. No peeking.” He orders in a voice that is both playful and devious. 

Sighing heavily you tilt your head back, causing this position to feel very uncomfortable. Your back had to arch in order for your head to tilt up so now your chest was pushed out for the God to admire. 

“Very nice, so quiet my pet. I love this. Don't look now, or I'll have to punish you.” 

Your neck is starting to get sore, and holding this position isn't helping at all. You flinch when you feel something rubbing up your slit. You whimper as your muscles tense adding to the pain. 

“Loki-” You start. He cuts you off with a slap to your nether region. “What!? What did I do?” 

“Naughty one, what did I tell you to call me before?”

“Daddy! Daddy please can I sit down? Lay down? Something?” You ask as your body starts trembling.

“In a moment, patience baby girl.” 

A few seconds later he pushes something inside you, something round and smooth. Your inner muscles clench in reaction to the foreign object. 

“Hows that feel?” He asks as his hands go up to your waist, holding you there. 

“Kind of weird...” You reply in a soft voice. You feel tears brimming in the corners of your eyes as your body starts to seize up from being in an odd position for so long. 

“You may relax now little one.” 

You release the air you held in and sat down with your knees at the side of you. His face holds that look of amusement and mischief. You're about to say something when something inside you starts buzzing, quite literally. 

“Ahhhh fuck! What the fuck! What did you put in me?!” You reach down only to be stopped by the God's hands as he grabs them roughly. 

“I'll have to wash your filthy little mouth out if you keep using that language. There will be no touching yourself, at least not without my permission.” Loki berates. 

The buzzing and vibrating doesn't stop as you curl into yourself, trying to ignore the sensation building in your stomach. Somehow Loki gets the lace garment off of you without you noticing. Strange, pathetic sounds leave your mouth. 

“Don't worry little one, daddy has one more thing for his baby girl. Straighten your back for me.”

It takes longer than it should but eventually and quite shakily your spine is straightened and you find your eyes looking into Loki's once more. You notice that he's holding something, really strange looking. Two small silver and black clamps with a feather attached by a chain on each one. What? 

“Can you guess where I'm going to put these baby girl?” Loki questions patronizingly. 

“Y-yes...” 

“Yes what?” Loki growls as he crouches down to your eye level.

“Yes daddy.” You moan impulsively. 

“Mhm...and where do you think baby girl?” Loki questions as he fidgets with the clips.

“On...on my chest.” You shudder as a moderate wave of pleasure overcomes you. 

“Where on your chest?” 

He's still playing with you clearly. You glance at the clock. 

5:45. Only fifteen more minutes. 

“My-my nipples...?” 

“Oh yes baby girl. They may hurt at first but that will go away and add to the pleasure your quite obviously experiencing right now.” He purrs as he takes one of your nipples between his fingers and twists it. 

“Ahh stop!” You cry and involuntary arch your back. 

“Um...no.” 

You feel a pinch on your breast as the clamp is applied. You try to pull away from the pain but it's no use. Another pinch follows on the other as the dangling feathers tickle your ribs. 

“Such an exquisite creature you are little one. I wonder if the baby can feel this...” His hand cups your mound as the other hand grasps a handful of hair from the base of your neck. 

“I-I don't know!” 

“Let me hold you baby girl.” Loki croons as he picks you up and cradles you like a child. He sits with you in his lap with one hand holding your head to his chest and then other fiddling between your thighs. “How do you feel little one?” Loki asks against your cheek. 

“Tired...” You answer honestly, not wanting to say that your in obvious pain and discomfort. Honestly a good sleep would be lovely right now, and maybe some cookies. 

“Soon little one, let daddy enjoy his last few minutes with you.” 

Your body starts to shudder uncontrollably as stars burst behind your eye lids. He hold you against him as the pleasure floods your mind and body. 

Then again. 

And once more. 

You cry out when he pulls the clamps off causing blood to flow back to the small nubs. It feels so strange yet so good. He pulls the small vibrating device out of you, setting it and the clamps aside. In the aftershock of your orgasms you didn’t notice Loki moving you so you're laying in bed. He lays next to you watching you intently. Absentmindedly you lay a hand on your tummy hoping the baby is still okay after that. Your eyes widen in shock when you feel something hard and round in your belly. 

“What is it darling?” Loki questions in almost concern. 

“I-I can feel her head, right here.” You rub your lower stomach, feeling the small skull of your baby girl. 

“May I?” He asks while gesturing to your stomach. 

He's asking for permission now? Odd.

“Y-yes of course.” You reply. You take his hand in yours and guide it to where you felt the head. You watch his face, light up in amazement. 

“Amazing...” He sighs as he moves so his head is over your belly. 

“I wonder if she can hear us?” 

“Not yet...the hearing won't develop until next month...at least that’s what your resources said.” 

“You read about that?” You question with a raised eyebrow. 

“Of course, what kind of use would I be if I didn't know about the development of a baby?” The God gloats with a soft smirk. “I regret to say that...I must depart for now.” 

“For real?” You question, not sure whether to believe him or not. 

“I may be the God of lies (Y/N) but really. I'll be gone for 24 hour, as promised.”

“Oh thank you!” You sit up to hug him. 

He presses his lips to your cheek, then your nose, then your lips where they linger for a while. 

“Get some sleep darling. You'll need it. See you later.” 

And with that he disappears in a flash of gold light. 

You're alone. 

Huffing, you get up and go to find a pair of loose sweats and a t-shirt to sleep in. The sun has gone down and now the only light comes from the street lights through the dense curtain. You find a pair of clothes to sleep in easily despite the darkness, it is your room after all. You slip back under the covers only to feel to warm. You push one blanket to the foot of your bed and lay back. 

So peaceful. 

For now. 

~*~

The sound of the door being knocked on rather loudly stirs you from your slumber. You groan and rub your eyes which sitting up. Wrapping a blanket around your shoulders you kick your legs over and stand up.

Might as well see who it is. 

You notice that the sun is barely up as the sky through your living room windows is a bunch of different colours. Heavily sighing and wishing you we're still asleep you open the door. A man in an expensive looking black suit with a silver ear piece in his left hear meets your gaze. 

“Good morning miss (L/N) I'm agent Ward with SHIELD, I'm going to have to ask you to come with me.”

Well then.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah...I'm not sure how good it is, let me know? :D  
> P.S Please leave a kudos and comment!


End file.
